The Gift Power
by EnchantedUnicorn
Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort, another prophecy was made, referring to Harry Potter and Severus Snape, saying that they were the only ones who were able to defeat Lord Hojas. Could Severus Snape train Harry to his potential and then, together, fulfill their task? Sequel to The 11 Gifts!
1. The Sorting

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sorting  
**

* * *

******A/N: **If you haven't read The 11 Gifts, please read that first!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry was at King's Cross Station, wondering where to go next. They had told him to go to 9 ¾, but so far, he had only seen station 9 and 10. He had no idea who to ask- Harry reckoned most of these people were Muggles.

"Hey, a bit lost, aren't you?" a red-haired boy said to Harry.

"Yeah. Do you know where 9 ¾ is?" Harry asked. He hoped that if this boy was a Muggle, he wouldn't question him about why he was looking for 9 ¾.

The boy didn't even bat an eyelid as Harry asked that question. He lowered his voice into a whisper. "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

Harry was shocked, and considered saying, "A wizard? Are you crazy?" but decided against it. Instead, he replied, "Yes. You know?"

The boy gave a quirky smile. "Yes, I am one! First-year, aren't you? Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," Harry replied shortly. He trusted this boy, his instincts pointed that out very clearly.

The boy held out his hand. "Ron. Ron Weasley," he introduced.

"Ron," Harry acknowledged. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry returned, shaking Ron's hand.

"Bloody hell! You're _Harry Potter_?!" Ron gasped, his eyes wide.

Why was he so surprised? "Yeah, what's wrong?" Harry asked, confused.

"You defeated Voldemort, didn't you? Do you have the scar?" Ron whispered.

"You mean this?" Harry brushed away his hair to reveal a lightning bolt- shaped scar.

Ron's eyes widened even more. "Wicked! An honor to meet you, Harry Potter." Ron bowed down low.

That was not what Harry was expecting. "Err… you are joking, right?" Why would someone bow down to _him_?

Ron straightened, and replied, "No, Mum says that I have to deeply respect those of a higher status."

"Why am I of a higher status? We are both children, and of the same age. Not to mention you are a pureblood, and I am half-blood, so you should be of a higher status." Harry learned that many purebloods were prejudiced against half-bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles in his reading. Shouldn't Ron believe that too?

"The Weasleys are not prejudiced. Many other families think we are blood traitors, that we should believe that Muggles are worthless. But we don't," Ron said coldly.

"I apologize, Ron." Harry had no intention to anger his new friend so quickly.

"As for why you are of a higher status, you defeated Voldemort, so you are a world-wide hero," Ron explained.

"But I don't want to be hero. I want to be Harry. Plain Harry. Not Hero Harry. I wasn't the one who defeated Voldemort. Actually, it was my mother's sacrifice and another wizard's shield that protected me."

"Really? But you survived the Killing Curse. So that makes people think you are a hero. Though now that I heard the true story, I wish that your mum would be respected and honored more. Speaking of mums, we better get going! Follow me!" Ron led Harry to 9 ¾ where the Weasleys were standing.

"Wow! Is-" George started.

"-that Harry-" Fred continued.

"-Potter?-" George finished.

"Err… yes, I am Harry Potter," Harry confirmed. He was clearly… shook up by the Weasley twins. He had never encountered any twins that looked so similar, much less talk together.

A red-haired lady, who was supposedly Ron's mother, hustled over. "Fred, George, stop confusing Harry." She turned to Harry. "Forgive us Harry, these are the twins, Fred and George. And this is Percy," Ms. Weasley gestured to a tall and haughty boy. "Pleasure meeting you! I suppose you have already met Ron?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. He had taken immediate liking to this woman. She seemed like a warm-hearted person, unlike Aunt Petunia.

"Very well! You seem to be lost finding 9 ¾, aren't you?" Ms. Weasley comprehended.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Such a sweet boy!" Ms. Weasley ruffled Harry's hair passionately. "Well, this barrier here is 9 ¾. Do you get why?"

Harry thought about it. Of course, it is simply arithmetic! "Yes, ma'am," Harry said excitedly. "But how do we get to the station, ma'am?"

"Oh, dear, that's what puzzles so many of the firsties. What you do is you run through the barrier!" Ms. Weasley explained.

"Run… run through the barrier, ma'am?" How can you run through a barrier, ma'am? Isn't it solid, ma'am?"

Ron winced. Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am. How many times did Harry call his mum ma'am already?

"It is enchanted, Harry. Let the others go first, you will understand. Percival!" Ms. Weasley called.

"Yes, Mum?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be cheeky with me, Percival. Kindly demonstrate how to run through to barrier," Ms. Weasley said sternly.

"Yes, Mum." Percy, having all of his belongings, backed off, and darted towards to barrier.

When he got closer to the barrier, he didn't stop, Percy just kept up the pace, and he ran into the barrier and disappeared.

Harry's eyes widened. Ms. Weasley noticed, and asked, "Would you like the twins to go first, or you?"

"The twins may, ma'am," Harry decided.

The twins smirked at each other, linked their elbows, and charged towards the barrier. "Yay!" they shouted together, before disappearing in the barrier too.

"Alright, Ron, your turn," Ms. Weasley commanded.

Ron gulped, but didn't want Harry to think that he was a coward, so he obeyed. Taking a deep breath, Ron ran towards the barrier, and disappeared.

"Harry dear?"

Harry nodded, and dashed towards the enchanted barrier. Before Ms. Weasley could even say "Bye!" he had already touched the barrier and was brought to the Hogwarts Express station.

"How was it?" Ron asked.

"It was… wicked!" Harry replied enthusiastically, using the term that most wizards use.

Ron grinned and nodded. "C'mon, let's find a compartment to sit in." Ron dragged Harry to the train, and together, they boarded the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Ron find a nice and clean compartment to sit in. "Hey, do you know what house you are going to be in?" Ron asked.

"No, you?" Harry didn't understand why houses mattered, and why there was so much house rivalry going on. If Harry was sorted to Slytherin, he was pretty sure Ron wouldn't be his friend anymore. But why did it matter? Even if he was sorted into Slytherin, that didn't change what type of person he was. Besides, Harry believed that the houses were for fun and challenging competitions against each other, not a 'try to make an enemy' event.

"Well, my whole family is in Gryffindor, so I guess I will be in Gryffindor too," Ron guessed.

Before Harry had a chance to respond, a girl with bushy hair stuck her head in their compartment.

"Have you guys seen Neville's toad, Trevor?" the girl asked.

"Err… no," Ron responded.

_This girl would probably be sorted into Gryffindor, for she dared to interrupt our privacy,_ Harry thought irritably.

But even so, Harry did not let his annoyance show. "Let me, try." _I wish that 'Neville's' toad, Trevor, would appear in my hands. _Harry intently stared at his hands.

Suddenly, a toad, which was presumably the 'Neville' person's toad, appeared in his hand. He felt his energy drain as if he had just come home from a marathon, but ignored the tiredness.

"Oh, thank you! Neville!" the girl called.

A boy scurried down the hallway. "Have you found Trevor?"

"Actually, he did," the girl admitted, jerking her head at Harry.

"Here you go… Neville?" Harry asked, saying his name for the first time.

He nodded. "Thank you so much!" Neville cradled the toad preciously in his hands.

"Would you two like to sit with us…?" Ron started, before realizing he didn't know the girl's name.

"Sure! And I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, suddenly frowning. "I hope you are not prejudiced against Muggles?"

"Oh, no, we both aren't," Ron hastily assured, referring to Harry and himself. "I am Ron. Ron Weasley. My family is not prejudiced."

"Thank god! The Longbottoms aren't either, right Neville?" Hermione said.

Neville nodded. "Even though we are a pureblood family, we are not prejudiced. We are blood traitors, as the other families call us."

Hermione grinned, and turned to Harry. "Now, I believe I didn't get your name yet, though you look very familiar."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Harry Potter?" Neville and Hermione breathed.

Neville paled. "Do you have the scar?" Neville whispered.

The same thing again, Harry sighed. But it would be impolite to refuse the request. Brushing away the locks on his forehead, he showed them the lightning bolt scar.

"Wow!" Hermione cried, awed.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he simply nodded. He wasn't used to getting this much attention. "So, do you two want to sit with us?" Harry changed the subject and repeated Ron's question.

They both nodded, and seated themselves. "Harry, how did you find Trevor?" Neville asked, immensely curious.

Harry shrugged. "I wished for him to appear in my hand."

"Wait… you wished for him to appear in your hand? But you didn't use your wand!" Hermione babbled.

"Professor Snape calls it wandless wish magic," Harry explained, forgetting that he was not supposed to tell anyone.

"Snape! That greasy git?" Ron said in a cold voice.

Harry resisted every urge to scream at Ron, telling him that it was the professor who gave him the gift of wandless wish magic. "He brought me to Diagon Alley, and protected me when the Soul Suckers attacked. Besides, he is really nice to me. You should get to know him first, Ron, before saying insulting things at him."

Ron flushed. "Okay, okay, quit scolding me like my mother."

"Harry, you can do wandless wish magic? Can you please teach me? Please?" Hermione begged.

"Well… it is sort of like a natural gift that you receive, and only those with strong auras and magic can manage it," Harry explained. At Hermione's disappointed face, he added, "But you can try."

Taking the same feather that he used previously, he set it on the table and said, "Try to make this feather float. Point you hand and it and think,_ I wish that this feather will float. _Then picture it floating in your mind."

Hermione tried, but failed. Refusing to give up she repeated the actions, but the feather never budged. "Oh, well. I guess I can't do it." She tried to sound cheerful, but the look on her face said it all.

"It's okay, Hermione. Many people can't do it either, but I am sure you will do brilliantly with your wand," Harry assured. She seemed like a smart and very bright witch for her age.

Harry had just realized he wasn't supposed to share his wandless wish magic gift. "Sorry guys, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

But Harry didn't bother replying, he was too busy concentrating and drawing upon his magic. _I wish that Ron, Hermione, and Neville will forget that I can do wandless wish magic. _He thought about the recent conversation they just had.

His magic responded to him, and in a flash, Harry's friends were completely oblivious to his ability. Satisfied, Harry slumped back down on the seat.

Hermione looked confused, and she asked, "What were we just talking about?" Harry smiled, glad that his wish had been granted, but sad that he had to do that to his new friends.

"We were talking about Hogwarts. Now, who knows where a bezoar is found…" Harry began asking questions concerning the subjects in Hogwarts, and Harry discovered that Hermione was very intelligent when it came to academic studies. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in Ravenclaw either.

"We better get changing," Ron said. "It is almost time."

All four of them hustled to change into their robes, and as Ron said, when they were finished changing, the train halted.

"Over here, over here!" a large man yelled.

"That's Hagrid," Ron informed Harry and Hermione, since Neville had left to find his other friend. "He is the gamekeeper here, and he is half-giant."

The three of them got on a boat, and sat together on a wooden plank. When all the students were on, the boats magically sailed towards Hogwarts.

"Firs'-years, ova here!" Hagrid boomed, waving his hands above his heads.

A group of students followed Hagrid as he led them a small stage in the Great Hall.

Harry was shocked by what he saw. Four long rows of tables, with plates and utensils placed neatly on top. There was also a table up on front, which was presumably the staff table.

Headmaster Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Here you will learn more about the wonders of magic, thanks to your professors! Furthermore, please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell! May I need to remind you, that the 3rd floor corridor is off limits, and you may not go there under any circumstances! Let the Sorting Feast begin!"

The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool, and it sang:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was round of applause after the Sorting Hat finished singing, and the Sorting began.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione got up, and standing straight and tall, she strode over to the stool and sat on it. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and after a few seconds, it called, "Gryffindor!" Smiling, Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table as the Gryffindors cheered.

"Ron Weasley," Professor McGonagall called.

Ron nervously walked over to the Sorting Hat and had the hat placed on his head.

_Ah, another Weasley. Well, I know just what to do with you. _"Gryffindor!"

Ron grinned, relieved that he had been sorted into Gryffindor like his family, and joined Hermione at the table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco haughtily strutted over to the Sorting Hat, and before the Sorting Hat barely touched his head, it yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

Taking a deep breath, Neville walked over to the Sorting Hat and let it be placed on his head. It was kept there for a few minutes, and when the students were starting to get impatient, the Sorting Hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley were sorted into Hufflepuff; Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil were in Gryffindor; Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott were in Slytherin; and Padma Patil was in Ravenclaw.

Eventually, the last person left was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter!"

The room grew so silent it was possible to hear a mouse scurrying on the floor, and everyone turned to stare at Harry with awe and respect as he walked up to the Sorting Hat.

_Ah… Harry Potter, isn't it? Both your parents were Gryffindors, and you share a lot in common with them. But let's see… Gryffindor might fit you, you are brave and courageous, ready to sacrifice yourself and take risks… you are fit for Slytherin, for you will find cunning ways later on to defeat the Dark Lord… you can go to Hufflepuff, since you are a hard-worker and you will remain loyal to the light… you can be in Ravenclaw, since you find knowledge very important… Ah… I can't decide… well… the choice is yours, then, Mr. Potter._

_Mine?_

_Yes, yours, Mr. Potter. Where do you want to be in?_

Harry considered the choices he had for a moment, before deciding, _Slytherin. _That was the house Professor Snape was in, after all.

_Is that really where you want to be in?_

_Yes? _Harry thought uncertainly.

_There is another house that you long for, and in the back of your mind, you know it._

Harry sighed. The hat knew everything, and it was undeniably true. Harry wanted to be with his friends, he wanted to be in the house of his parents. _Gryffindor, _Harry firmly chose.

_Very well. This house will suit you the best. Better be _"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Harry strode towards the Gryffindor table.

"Great, mate!" Ron exclaimed, patting Harry on the back. "What took you so long?"

"Thanks, Ron. I got to choose which house I wanted to go in," Harry explained.

"The Hat was debating whether to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and it finally decided on Gryffindor," Hermione shared.

"Well, you are smart, Hermione," Harry complimented, before digging into his food.

Ron followed, and soon, everyone was filling themselves with the delicious food.

Up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Snape about a particularly important subject .

"The Sorting Hat told me that one student was offered a choice in which house he wanted to go in," Minerva whispered hastily.

"That has never happened before! I presume it was Harry Potter?" Professor Snape guessed. Miracles always happen with him, so he wouldn't be to surprised.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It was. Harry is really a unique boy."

_At least he is in the house of his mother, though I wouldn't mind if he was sorted into Slytherin, _Severus thought.

When the Start-of-Term feast was over, the prefects and Professor McGonagall toured the first years around the castle, explaining to them what subject is taught at each section. Then they were led to the Gryffindor Tower, and their dormitories, where they dropped off their belongings and were free to explore the tower for the rest of the day.

Harry was really looking forward to this school year. He was sure it was going to be an exciting one. And also, as his Gryffindor curiosity got the better of him, he wondered, what was hidden in the 3rd floor corridor? Why weren't they allowed to go there?

Harry brushed his thoughts aside. _Curiosity kills the cat, _he quoted. All that mattered was that he learned how to properly train to use his magic this year. With or without a wand, that didn't matter.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 done! How did you like it?**

**I am pretty sure some people wanted Harry to be sorted into other houses, but I decided to put him in Gryffindor. Sorry for those of you who wanted him to be Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff!**

**Please review!**


	2. Classes

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 2**

**Classes**

* * *

******A/N: **Thank you to all the reviewers!

**If any of you are wondering, this takes place on the second day of Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey mate, wake up!" Harry lazily blinked his eyes as they gradually became accustomed to the sunlight streaming through the windows he was facing. Harry grunted and burrowed himself into his warm covers, snuggling against them.

"Potions first class, remember? Better not be late!" the male voice reminded Harry.

Harry groggily sat up after the words and opened his eyes slightly. Turning his head to the source of the sound, he spotted the red-head hovering over him. "I'll be down in a minute, Ron. Go first," Harry replied.

"If you are sure… meet you at the Great Hall." Ron turned and exited the room, whistling as he walked.

Harry hastily changed into his robes, and prepared his materials. He did not want to miss the first day of classes.

Striding to the Great Hall, Harry pondered about all the wonderful things that happened in his life, and, surprisingly, all of them were related to magic. The 11 gifts- he wasn't going to brag about the gifts all day long, but Professor Snape had bestowed the spell upon him, and he was glad. Hogwarts- Harry loved Hogwarts. The school year had barely started, but everything fascinated him. Take the food for an example. Many times, all you had to do was say what you wished to eat, and after a few moments, it would appear in front of you! Harry read about this in his reading, but it was more amazing to actually have it happen for him. It is common knowledge that house elves cooked the food, but how? A few moments and the house elves are finished preparing the food? Maybe Hermione would know…

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived in the Great Hall. It seems like today, the food is already prepared, so no need to order. He spotted someone waving furiously in the air, and squinted at him. Even with his old glasses, he couldn't see very clearly at far distances. Ron! Harry walked over to Ron and seated himself on the bench.

Giving a small but warm smile at Ron, Harry helped himself to a piece of toast, scrambled eggs, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Blimey, that's all you're eating, Harry?" Ron said in between a mouthful of food. Ron's own plate was full with bacon, muffins, and fruit.

Harry shrugged, and didn't bother to reply. At the Dursley's, though he wasn't starved and he ate three times a day, he only got a toast and butter. The amount he was eating at Hogwarts was much more than how much he consumed at home, and his stomach could only take small portions at once.

Finishing the food on his plate, Harry stood up. "I will be going to Potions now, Ron. See you there!"

Ron nodded, too interested in his food to reply. Sighing, Harry headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

Potions classroom:

Harry carefully observed his surroundings. He silently grimaced when he spotted the things in the jars on the shelves: pickled animals, chopped up ingredients, floating materials… Harry had no idea what most of them were. The Slytherins were on the other side of the room, smirking.

_They probably think that the professor is going to favor them, _Harry thought grimly. Harry was positive that was not going to happen, though. If there was one thing Professor Snape didn't tolerate, it was spoiled brats, like Dudley.

Harry heard Ron gulp nervously beside him as Professor Snape swept in the room, his robe billowing behind him. To the other side of him was Hermione, ready to take notes, and her eyes shining with undisguised eagerness.

Harry was somewhat in the middle of Hermione and Ron. Though he was excited about the first Potions lesson, he couldn't help but be nervous. Professor Snape looked more frightening than he ever was before. Is Professor Snape going to treat him the same as before? Professor Snape had the reputation of being the strictest teacher in the school, but it was probably because Potions was very dangerous, Harry assumed, trying to comfort himself.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Professor Snape began talking in a low, smooth voice.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but the class caught every word. Professor Snape was capable of keeping a class silent without much effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Not a peep was heard as Professor Snape glowered at the class, challenging anyone to say something.

Harry and Hermione were rapidly scribbling down the exact words that Professor Snape had said while he was making his speech. It was something they would keep forever, for Harry believed that there was no better way than to describe potions this way. Beside, Hermione was thinking the same thing.

The Slytherins all had their hands folded on their desks, looking at Professor Snape with the same arrogant expression.

"Ms. Granger, what, may I ask, are you doing?" Professor Snape hissed in a deadly tone.

Hermione didn't show any of the fear she was feeling. "Taking notes, sir," Hermione informed him respectfully, meeting his obsidian eyes squarely.

Professor Snape was tempted to praise the witch, but instead gave a curt nod, and diverted his eyes to Harry. "What were you doing, Mr. Potter?" he asked sharply.

Harry involuntarily flinched. _Now it's Mr. Potter, not Harry? Oh well, if he calls all the students like that, I suppose it is fair… _Harry thought, feeling a pang of disappointment.

"I was taking notes, sir," Harry replied to Professor Snape.

Professor Snape's eyes bore into Harry's, hunting for any lies. Did Professor Snape just see a flash of… disappointment on Harry's face, before it was concealed? Maybe it was because of his sharp voice, or was it? After staring into Harry's green eyes a little more, he raised his head and said, "Very well. 5 points to both Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter for doing what you all should be doing," Professor Snape said, raising his voice at the end.

All the first years looked shocked. Did Professor Snape just award points to a house other than Slytherin? Perhaps the rumors that they heard from former students and their siblings were all frauds. The Slytherins lost their smirk, and were gaping at Professor Snape, wondering why he had just awarded points to their rival house.

Hermione and Harry both beamed, while the other students hustled to take notes. Unfortunately, they could not remember the exact words, like how Professor Snape wanted it.

One of the Gryffindors boldly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Brown?" Professor Snape silkily inquired.

Lavender gulped. "Err… may you repeat your speech, sir?"

_She wants me to repeat my speech! _Professor Snape thought, annoyed.

His eyebrows drew together, and he replied, "No, I may not, Ms. Brown. However, since you want to hear the speech again so desperately, meet me at my office, 7 pm sharp."

A blond-haired Slytherin smirked. Professor Snape had changed remarkably over the years. His father had once said to him that Professor Snape once was an evil and unfair Death Eater, but not anymore. Though now, it seems like Professor Snape still has a tiny bit of evil Slytherin traits in him, and he is a little impartial to Gryffindor too. Oh... if only his father wasn't dead... it would be nice to tell him about this little evilness...

Lavender paled, but sighed. She had no way out, she asked for the speech, she was going to get it… not in class, though. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Anyone else?" Professor Snape sneered.

The room remained silent. "Very well. Let's began with our potion. Turn to page 17, Cure of Boils, and retrieve the ingredients in the cabinet to the right of me. Do I need to remind you to line up?" Professor Snape asked sarcastically.

The students quickly lined up and retrieved their ingredients, and when they all returned to their desks, Professor Snape waved his wand, and clear water was magically poured in to all the cauldrons on the desks. Professor Snape declared, "Very well. Follow the instructions. You may begin."

Taking his wand out as a precautionary measure, he silently strode around the room, watching over the students like an hawk and its prey.

"Mr. Longbottom, read the instructions carefully again. It says crush the snake fangs first, then put them in the cauldron," Professor Snape corrected, then banished the contents in the cauldron. "Try again," he said, sounding similar to the "try again" in a Muggle video game.

Several Slytherins snickered, but quickly stopped when their Head of House sent them a nasty glare.

"Mr. Malfoy, crush it a little finer, if you will," Professor Snape advised as he hovered over Draco's cauldron, satisfied when the brat's cavalier face disappeared, and a tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

Professor Snape resumed walking around the room, checking upon the cauldrons to detect any careless mistakes. Thankfully, the Cure of Boils potion didn't have any fatal ingredients that could cause an explosion.

"Times up," Professor Snape announced. "Bottle your potions and place it on my desk."

One by one, glass vials were carefully placed on his desk. Many were the right color, but none were the right shade.

Professor Snape grmiaced as he caught a glimpse of Neville's potion. "Mr. Longbottom, what do you call this thing?" Professor Snape sneered, holding up a vial that held brown liquid, with a tint of gray in it. "_I_ would call it mud. Not good for curing boils, I daresay."

Neville paled. "Yes sir... I-I mean... n-no, sir. I d-didn't have time t-to finish i-it, sir."

"Zero for today and detention tonight, 8 pm sharp," Professor Snape snapped.

Neville nodded. "Yes sir."

_Unfair greasy git! Picking on Neville, _Ron seethed.

Professor Snape must have seen the emotions flash on Ron's face, because after a while he whispered dangerously, "Mr. Weasley? Is there something you would like to add?"

Ron paled. How did Snape know? "Err... no, sir."

Professor Snape gave a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Very well, Mr. Weasley."

Draco Malfoy strutted forward, confidently holding a vial. "Here you go, sir," he declared proudly, placing it on the desk.

Professor Snape eyed the vial approvingly. It was close enough to the right shade... but slightly off. Even so, he brewed he potion better than anyone else yet, so he did deserve a reward. "10 points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked, pleased with himself to be the only one to have completed the potion correctly (or so he thought)… for now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Professor Snape caught Harry cradling the vial in his hands. "Mr. Potter, bring your vial up here," Professor Snape commanded sternly.

Harry tensely shuffled forward and placed the vial on the desk. Ron focused his attention entirely on Harry and Professor Snape, ready to defend Harry if necessary. Professor Snape glanced at the contents of the vial, and his eyes widened, before his shields snapped up again. The shade was perfect, as if it was done in the hands of an experienced Potion Master, such as himself. But just to make sure Harry wasn't using his wandless magic skill… Professor Snape uncorked the vial and sniffed it.

_The right odor, also,_ Professor Snape thought satisfactorily. No magic could create the right odor of a potion, and Harry couldn't possibly know it, so the reason behind the perfection was probably the damn chores those blasted Muggles gave him. Professor Snape enjoyed cooking, since it was very similar to potion brewing. Harry was probably the reverse- he adored potions because it was like cooking.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. 15 points to Gryffindor," Professor Snape said, not thinking twice about his words until he noticed the astonished look Ron was shooting him.

_Did I just award 15 points to Gryffindor? Merlin, but if this keeps on going, Gryffindor is surely going to win the house cup._

Professor Snape brushed away the thought as Harry beamed proudly. _That pure smile is worth a thousand house points._

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking, _Spoiled Prince Potter, smiling because he got awarded more points that me! He could use a good caning like Father used to do to me. I bet he doesn't even know what a cane is used for other than leaning against!_

Draco wasn't going to let a Gryffindor win this moment. "Professor, why does Potter get more points than I do? Our potions are the same, sir," he whined.

Professor Snape eyes narrowed. He especially didn't like arrogant children, and Draco was one. It was a good thing Lucius, who was a bad influence, was dead, and Narcissa didn't follow Lord Hojas anymore. "For your information, Mr. Malfoy, if you observe them closely enough, you would discover that there is a difference. Detention tonight at 8 pm, to find the difference, and to explain why Mr. Potter's is exactly the right shade, whilst yours is slightly off."

Draco blanched, wondering why his godfather was so unfair to him. "But that is the same time as Longbottom!"

"5 points from Slytherin for disrespecting a professor, Mr. Malfoy. And the sole reason you are having detention with Mr. Longbottom is because you proved yourself as idiotic as him when you said there was no difference between the two potions," Professor Snape explained darkly. He glowered at Draco, daring him to talk back.

But Draco's Slytherin traits kicked in, and he merely replied, "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Your assignment for tonight: write an eighteen-inch essay explaining the properties of the ingredients in the Cure of Boils potion. Dismissed," Professor Snape announced.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the classroom. "Bloody hell!" Ron breathed. "Snape was actually being fair! Did he just award 25 points to Gryffindor?"

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione rebuked.

Ron blushed. "Quit sounding like my mother, 'Mione," he shot back hotly.

Before Hermione could retort back, Harry stepped in between the two of them. "C'mon, let's get to Charms class."

Ron and Hermione continued glaring at each other, before Hermione sighed. "This is never going to help, Ron. Let's go."

Ron felt a little depressed, but nodded. Side by side, they headed towards the Charms classroom.

* * *

Charms classroom:

"Alright, today, we are going to learn how to cast the Levitation Charm," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Now, watch as I demonstrate."

_"__Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he chanted, and the students watched in awe as the feather flew up into the air and moved the direction his wand moved at.

Drawing his wand away, the spell ended, and the feather floated gently back on the desk. "Flip to page 2 for further instructions."

The students within the room obeyed, and started reading the page.

_The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard. With the charm a witch or wizard can make things fly with the flick of a wand. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience._

Harry read the section over and over again until he clearly understood it. Underneath was the wand movement, which he started practicing.

_Swish and a flick, _Harry repeatedly thought, his movements mimicking his words. When he was satisfied he knew the words and movements correctly, he chanted, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _and with a swish and a flick of his wand, the feather rose. Delighted with himself, he didn't allow his concentration to waver, and moved his wand slowly around. The feather floated with it, and deciding that was enough, he ended the spell.

_I did it! _thought Harry, awed. _I cast my first spell!_

Professor Flitwick was amazed- there were only two students that managed to cast the Levitation spell in one go, for their first time too- Severus Snape and Lily Evans. But Harry here had done it again, and the staff knew that Harry was raised by the Dursleys, which meant no underage magic. Most students had to try several times to get the feather to even budge, _Like me, _Professor Flitwick grudgingly admitted to himself. Harry was truly a remarkable boy. "Mr. Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor for successfully levitating your feather."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, and smiled.

Beside, Hermione had also managed to levitate the feather on her first try. Again, shock embedded Professor Flitwick's features as he saw Hermione. "Amazing, Ms. Granger."

Hermione beamed- even though she wasn't awarded house points, the praise itself was good enough.

Ron was attempting to levitate his feather for the third time. _"WinGARdium LevioSA!" _he repeated, waving his wand.

"It's WinGARdium LeviOsa! Not WinGARdium LevioSA!" Hermione corrected.

Before Ron had the chance to respond disrespectfully, Professor Flitwick announced, "Stop! Tonight's assignment is to read pages 2, 3, and 4 of the Book of Spells, then write a twelve-inch essay about what you have learned. Class dismissed."

"Can you believe it, Harry?" Ron said when he believed that Hermione was out of ear-shot. _"It's WinGARdium LeviOsa! Not WinGARdium LevioSA," _Ron mimicked angrily.

"Err… Ron… to be honest, that isn't really nice," Harry tried to calm Ron down.

"So? Who cares?" Ron snapped.

"I do!" Hermione cried as she came over, tears leaking from her eyes. She heard every single hurtful word in the exchange. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to look at Ron anymore, and she ran away to a place where no one would ever go without a reason.

"Ron… do you think we should follow her?" Harry asked uncertainly. He didn't want Hermione to feel bad, but he didn't want to anger Ron either.

"No, let her be. She probably wants some time alone anyway," Ron said, his temper still sizzling. "Let's first go to the Great Hall."

They were devouring the savoring food and chatting endlessly about Quidditch, when Professor Quirrell decided to announce his presence. "T-t-roll i-in t-the d-dung-geons! Th-Thought you should kn-know," he stuttered before fainting.

The Great Hall erupted in chaos as they heard the information, but it froze when Headmaster Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"Prefects, escort your students to their common rooms. You shall wait there until you are further notified," Headmaster Dumbledore ordered calmly.

"Surely not, Headmaster! The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. My house will stay here, where they are safest," Professor Snape objected.

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed, but Professor Snape did have a point. "Slytherins will stay here," he added, and the Slytherins seated themselves back on the benches.

To the staff, he whispered, "We have to go find the troll. Heads, come with me. The rest of you, watch over Slytherin, please." As much as the other staff wanted to go seek the troll, they dare not defy the headmaster. The heads and the headmaster swept away, beginning their little adventure.

The Gryffindors were in the corridor leading to the Gryffindor Tower, when Ron halted and paled. "Hermione!" he hissed urgently to Harry.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter?**

**At least Ron is a tiny bit healthy. :) With the fruit.**

**Q: How does Harry know where to go when it is only his 2****nd**** day at Hogwarts?**

**A: Well, in this universe, Harry has good memory, a gift from the spell Professor Snape cast upon him. He remembers exactly where everything is from the tour the prefects and head of house gave.**

**Somethings about certain characters that I need to confirm with you:**

**-Lucius: A Soul Sucker who died, leaving Draco with his mother. Lucius gave Draco anything he wanted, but when necessary, he would cane Draco.**

**-Narcissa: Now alone with Draco, she believes that family is first and doesn't follow Lord Hojas anymore.**

**-Draco: With Professor Snape as his godfather and no more Lucius anymore, Draco doesn't wish to go down the Dark path, but that doesn't stop him from being arrogant. He hates Potter because he believes that he is a spoiled brat, which isn't true. He loathes the Gryffindors because he finds many of them to be idiotic, unlike Slytherins.**

**Please review (good if you find anything good that stands out, bad if you find anything bad that is pretty obvious but I didn't see it) if you have time!**


	3. Troll!

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Troll!**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my viewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry eyes widened and he stopped walking the moment Ron uttered the words._Hermione… Hermione… right… Lavender said that she was in Myrtle's bathroom..._

"Lavender mentioned that she was in Myrtle's bathroom, crying," Harry whispered, informing Ron.

Ron blanched, feeling very guilty. "We have to go get her!"

Harry slowly nodded, but then realized that wouldn't be a good idea. "No, we can't, Ron. It would be too dangerous for us." Harry did keep in mind that he had his 11 abilities.

"Tell Percy, he can alert Professor McGonagall," Harry suggested.

Ron vigorously nodded, wholly agreeing to Harry's idea, then hastily sprinted off to tell the prefect about their friend. Harry could make out a few words- "Hermione" and "bathroom"- but nothing more. Harry was occupied himself, contacting the person that always listened to him for help.

_I wish that I could talk to Professor Snape using telepathic speech! _He felt his knees buckle underneath him by the energy that he drained, but ignored it.

Professor Snape, upon feeling the presence in his mind again, automatically assumed it was Harry. _Harry?_

Harry almost sighed in relief that Professor Snape answered. _Professor! Hermione is in Myrtle's bathroom, and she doesn't know that there is a troll! Please go help her!_

Professor Snape heard the how urgent the situation was in Harry's pleading voice, and did his best to calm him. _Harry, I will go now myself. Stay in the tower, and I will make sure she will be alright._

Harry nodded slightly, before smiling sadly when he remembered that Professor Snape couldn't see him. _Yes, sir, I will stay in the tower. _His words were true, he was not going to risk his life when the adults had everything under control. Even though part of him was screaming, _Don't you care about her?! Go save her! _he did the reasonable action, which was obeying Professor Snape. He just hoped that everything would go well.

* * *

Professor Snape rapidly strode towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to find Hermione. Why she was there, he didn't know, but he understood that Harry wanted him to go there, and fast. It was his duty to protect all the students, favorite or not, and even if it wasn't, he would do it for Harry.

Arriving at the bathroom with leaking sinks, he called, "Ms. Granger?"

After waiting a few moments, he heard the shuffling of someone's feet, and then a weary and distraught Hermione showed herself. "Professor Snape?" she sniffled.

"Ms. Granger, a troll is loose in the castle. You must return to the Gryffindor Tower immediately," Professor Snape informed her quickly, but calmly.

Hermione eyes widened, but she forced herself not to panic. "Where are the others, sir?"

"They are safe, but you aren't. Do I need to repeat what I just said? Return to the Gryffindor Tower!" Professor Snape commanded.

Unexpectedly, Professor Snape smelled something foul. _What did that nasty odor come from? he wondered._

He received the answer when Hermione let out a high-pitched scream. "Troll!" she shrieked.

Professor Snape inwardly winced and spun around alert with his wand gripped in his slim hand. _"Protego!"_ he cried when he spotted a humongous mountain troll raising its wooden club, ready to strike it down.

Crash! The club came down with so much force that Professor Snape staggered under the weight of it, but miraculously, managed to keep the shield up.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Hermione cried, rushing by his side.

Professor Snape gradually straightened up. "Yes, now move out of the way!" he yelled, jumping back himself. He warned her just in time, because the club crashed down again, landing on the spot that Hermione was just mere seconds ago.

Professor Snape nearly sighed in relief, before turning his attention back to the troll.

"Food! Argh!" the troll grunted, smashing his club on the ground, and creating a crack in the stone floor.

_Better get rid of that club, _Professor Snape thought, smirking.

Professor Snape confidently waved his wand at the threatening wooden club, and it transfigured into a harmless banquet of roses. Hermione smiled at her professor's creativity, before growing sober again.

"Huh?" the troll grunted again, this time confused.

Before the troll had time to register what happened to his weapon, Professor Snape shouted, _"Stupefy! Confringo! Sectumsempra! Immobulus! Petrificus Totalus!" _while rapidly waving and slashing his wand. Powerful beams of red, orange, white, and blue light shot out of the ebony wand, hoping to break through the troll's high magical resistance. They simultaneously hit the target, and when the last spell hit the troll, it froze and collapsed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

The headmaster and the other heads had heard all the chaos and rushed in the bathroom frantically, only to find Professor Snape and Hermione together with a troll lying on the ground.

Headmaster Dumbledore peered over his spectacles. "Stunned and unconscious, but not dead," he remarked. "Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione blushed, but answered, "I was in the bathroom… not because… err… because I wanted some time alone, and then the troll came, sir."

Professor McGonagall raised her thin eyebrows. "Stunning the troll was your doing?"

"Oh, no, ma'am! Professor Snape stunned it," Hermione exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Professor Snape, who fumbled for an explanation. "Well… I done what anyone else would have done," he said, blushing furiously. Thankfully, the dim light in the bathroom kept the pink on his cheeks hidden, so there was no need for further humiliation.

Before anyone else could reply to the excuse, Hermione said, "Well, no one else was there, Professor Snape, but you were!"

Professor Snape couldn't explain to her that Harry was the one who warned him, so he smoothly replied, "It was purely coincidental."

Hermione nodded, accepting the fact, and asked, "Professor Snape, how did you knock out the troll? I read that trolls had a high resistance to magic."

Professor Snape remained silent, but inwardly he was thinking, _That girl should have been in Ravenclaw!_

The headmaster, sensing (correctly) that Professor Snape wasn't going to reply, said, "Forgive him, Ms. Granger, Professor Snape is very modest."

_Forgive him? Forgive him?! _Professor Snape thought furiously, gritting his teeth.

Hermione nodded, and waited for the headmaster to continue.

Headmaster Dumbledore continued, "The main reason Professor Snape was able to knock out the troll is that his magic is very strong- in other words, he is a very powerful wizard." By the time the headmaster finished, the twinkling in his eyes was driving Professor Snape insane, and the benign smile was having the same effect on Professor Snape.

"Excuse me, I must go now." Professor Snape quickly retreated out of the bathroom, away from the embarrassment he had to suffer.

He faintly heard Hermione call, "Thank you professor, for saving my life!"

Professor Snape felt his heart glow at the words, before brushing the feeling away and wondering what happened to the modest Professor Snape. "It is my duty," he growled under his breath.

_Professor? _a voice appeared in Professor's Snape's mind.

Professor Snape jumped, startled, before realizing it was Harry. _Harry?_

_Is Hermione okay?_

Professor Snape noticed the concern Harry had for Hermione, just like he and Lily once had for each other. He sighed sadly, wishing that it had always been that way._ Yes, she is unharmed, _Professor Snape reassured him.

Harry, in the Gryffindor Tower, sighed in relief. _Thanks to you, if I am not mistaken._

_Err… well… _Professor Snape took a deep breath, and breathed out again. It would seem like he would never find an answer for these types of statements directed to him.

_I understand that you are modest, professor. I will ask Hermione, and I am sure that she will fill me in on how much of a hero you were! _Harry thought slyly, and broke off the connection before Professor Snape could reply.

Professor Snape groaned. _Now here is the Slytherin part of Harry._

* * *

"Professor Snape told me to get out of the way, and right after that, the club smashed down, right where I was!" Hermione enthusiastically exclaimed to Harry, throwing her pale hands up in the air.

Harry was listening intently, marveling at how brave and heroic Professor Snape was during this incident. _Just like a Gryffindor. _He already saved Harry from the Dursleys and Soul Suckers a couple of times, and now he just knocked out a whole troll!

"Then Professor Snape fired a barrage of spells at the troll, and it finally collapsed! The headmaster said that Professor Snape was a very powerful wizard since he was able to knock out the troll," Hermione finished, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the common room.

Harry nodded slightly without hesitation, agreeing with Hermione. He remembered Professor Snape mentioning that he was able to do wandless magic, and only the best wizards could manage that.

Switching the subject, Harry asked curiously, "Do you know how house elves prepare the food we order so quickly.…"

* * *

"I-I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." Professor Quirrell stuttered nervously. Professor Snape had him cornered up in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, and he had a strong feeling that this little chat was not going to be a good one.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Professor Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the stone, after all."

Professor Quirrell mumbled something inaudible, but Professor Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Professor Snape, menacingly taking a step towards him.

Professor Quirrell cowered back. "I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Professor Snape hissed, threateningly glaring at Professor Quirrell.

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Professor Snape cut in, getting annoyed at the lack of answers. "We'll have another little chat very soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie. Good day to you."

Professor Snape dramatically spun on his heel and strode away, his dark green robes billowing behind him.

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" Professor Snape huffed impatiently.

"I-I don't kn-now," Professor Quirrell stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Did you forget I can use Legilimency on you?" Professor Snape whispered dangerously.

Professor Quirrell paled. "S-S-Severus, my l-loyalties lie with the L-Light," he lied anxiously.

"I know a lie when I see one, Quirrell. Don't bother lying with _me_. Tell me, are you loyal to the _Dark Lord, Lord Hojas_?" Professor Snape forced the gruesome words out of his mouth.

"N-n-no S-S-Severus-"

"I _said, _do not lie with me. Very well, it seems like you are not going to give in. You shall not go anywhere near the beast from now on, or do I need to set up wards to repel anyone with something hidden beneath their turban?" Severus knew there was no such thing and that he was making an empty threat, but nevertheless, it frightened Professor Quirrell.

"N-no, g-good d-day, S-Severus," Professor Quirrell bid, and quickly retreated to his office.

Professor Snape groaned. There were still many questions that weren't resolved yet. Who was Professor Quirrell loyal to? Professor Snape suspected Lord Hojas, but he wasn't certain. And also, what was behind his turban? Some sort of scar or mark? It was obvious to Professor Snape that Professor Quirrell was hiding something mysterious behind the turban. Soul Suckers were only branded on their left arms with a mark that was similar to Lord Voldemort's, but not quite the same. What was the meddling old coot thinking, placing the object that every single Dark Lord in the world seeks for in Hogwarts, a school full of children? The staff's duty is to teach, care for, and protect the students, and the school's place is to give the students a safe and stable environment to learn in. Not to provide a home to a threatening object.

Professor Snape sighed, and put his head in his hands. Why does all the excitement start when James Potter's heir comes to Hogwarts? He knew the answer, but _why_?

* * *

Professor Quirrell quickly removed his turban the moment he entered the privacy of his quarters, and revealed the bony face on the back of his head that wanted to speak with him.

"M-Master," Professor Quirrell monotonously greeted.

_"__Quirrell, you shall go to the stone when I say it is time, regardless of what Severus said," _Lord Hojas commanded.

"Yes, master, I will," Professor Quirrell replied, this time without stuttering.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short! There will be longer ones later on, I promise!**

******If any of you forgot, it was mentioned that Lord Hojas lost his body again in Chapter 12 in The 11 Gifts. His spirit is wandering, so... it is possible to posses someone...**

**Please review, and if there is anything good or bad, say it! Positive reviews encourage me to write more, but negative ones help improve my writing. If anyone reviews about something bad in my story, I will try to fix it.  
**

**Thank you to all my readers!**


	4. Flying and Defense

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 4**

**Flying and Defense**

* * *

**A/N: If any of you are wondering, the first month of Hogwarts has barely started.**

**You might want to reread the first few chapters, for I sometimes change crucial information in the story around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Madam Hooch was an impartial instructor of Quidditch, and she taught Quidditch in Hogwarts. Though her patience level was low, she firmly believed in good sportsmanship and fairness. Madam Hooch strongly cared for her students, but when necessary, she would not hesitate to deduct points.

Madam Hooch had all the first years lined up, Slytherins facing Gryffindors. Each of them had an old but usable training broom laid in front of them.

"Good morning, class," Madam Hooch greeted, expecting a reply.

But there was none, until Harry timidly spoke up, "Good morning, Madam Hooch." The other Gryffindors came back to their senses and followed suit, and a few Slytherins remembered their manners and repeated the phrase.

Madam Hooch smiled warmly at Harry, pleased, before beginning the lesson.

"Everyone, hold your hand out and say _up_!" Madam Hooch instructed the class. Her own broom flew up into her outstretched hand, and she gestured for the class to try.

Draco smirked; he had flown countless times back home in Malfoy Manor, and he was certain he was able to pass this lesson with ease. Confidently, he stretched out his pale, thin hand and repeated, "Up!" His broom swiftly floated up towards his hand, and he grasped it tightly.

Madam Hooch, who had been carefully observing the class, noticed that Draco was the first one with a broom in his hand. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin."

Harry heard the reward, and was determined to succeed. Holding his hand out, he looked around at the others. _How loud should I say "up"? Like this? Up… or like this- UP?! _Harry wondered. Before he knew what was happening, something shot up into his hand, and Harry instinctively closed his fingers around it.

"Huh?" Harry looked down, and saw the training broom in his hand. "How did that get there?" He never even uttered the word "up", he just screamed it in his mind. Was that supposed to happen?

Madam Hooch, who was monitoring the rest of the class after Draco had succeeded, noticed that the broom shot up into Harry's hand when his mouth remained close. Shocked and confused, she watched as Harry looked down into his hand and a befuddled expression replaced his features. Madam Hooch came to an understanding that Harry just made a mental command, and that was the reason the broom flew up without Harry having to utter a single word. _So powerful at such a young age, _Madam Hooch sighed proudly.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch praised. Though she was truly tempted to award points, she did not need the class to start wondering why "Potter" was rewarded, and later on, no one else was. Wizards who were able to mentally command were really rare and powerful, and the last thing Harry needed was unwanted attention.

Harry beamed, and Draco glared at Harry. _At least he was not awarded points._

Beside, Ron was glowering down at his broom. "Up!" Ron shouted exasperatedly. The broom did not even budge on the grass.

Madam Hooch eyed Ron silently as he attempted the same thing multiple times. She was certain that Ron flew on a broom before… but possibly, he never did this before. "Try imagining the broom fly up to your hand, then say it," Madam Hooch finally advised to him.

Ron heeded her suggestion, then cried, "Up!" The broom shot up to his hand and he held it up proudly. "Thank you, Madam Hooch!"

Madam Hooch curtly nodded to Ron, then proceeded with her original task.

Hermione had a fierce look of determination on her face, and with pure concentration, she said, "Up!" Quidditch and sports were never her strong suit, but she succeeded, and the broom floated up into her hand. Hermione smiled, amazed that she had managed to do that.

Neville was having more difficulty, though. The boy was always tense and nervous, which resulted in him being clumsy. Stretching out his trembling hand, he quietly but forcefully stammered, "U-Up!" The broom did not budge an inch.

"Have some more confidence, Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch called. She understood the main reason behind the nervousness, and the best she could do was to coax him to relax.

Continuing to watch each failing student and giving them advice, it was not long before all of them had a worn-out broom in their hands, ready to fly.

"Watch how I fly." Madam Hooch mounted her broom and used her feet to push herself off the ground. She hovered into the air and started circling around. "It is all about intent and focus," Madam Hooch explained as she landed back on the ground.

The students nodded, understanding.

"Very well. When I am finished speaking, you will mount your brooms and fly within the boundaries I have set," Madam Hooch paused, indicating the crimson, wispy line that she left in the air. "Remember, flying is all about intent and focus!"

As she backed off, Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins immediately flew up into the air, circling around confidently and quickly within the narrow lines.

"Ha! This broom is worth nothing compared to my broom," Draco snorted to Pansy as he performed a few looping stunts.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Hooch sternly rebuked. "Kindly keep your opinions to yourself. 5 points from Slytherin! Hear anything negative again and I will double it!"

"Double it for all I care, you old hag," Draco muttered to Gregory, positive that she could not hear him. Gregory snickered at the insulting name, unaware that Madam Hooch was watching and carefully comprehending their actions.

Madam Hooch, who was an official Quidditch referee for a couple of years already, had a keen eye for little things. She spotted Draco say something, and she guessed that the last three words were "you old hag", though she was not certain. Then, beside Draco, Gregory snickered, and Madam Hooch was positive that something distasteful was spoken.

Her temper boiling, she shouted, "Mr. Malfoy!"

"Ooo… someone's mad," Draco murmured quite loudly.

Harry had turned on his sharp hearing slightly, and was able to hear the earlier statement when Madam Hooch couldn't.

"What did you just say?" Madam Hooch hissed, longing to take the brat over her knee.

"Nothing, ma'am," Draco lied innocently.

Harry decided to speak up then. "Ma'am, he said, 'Ooo… someone's mad,'" Harry quipped bravely.

Draco gulped on his broom. _How did Potter know? _He swore he said it quietly enough.

Madam Hooch knew perfectly well that Harry would never lie to get someone else in trouble. Before Draco could make an excuse, she asked sharply, "Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Hooch glared strictly at Draco.

Draco, who was pinned to Madam Hooch's dark gaze, had no choice but to admit the truth. Taking a deep breath, he drew upon his last reserves of courage, and replied, "Yes, ma'am," and fought to keep himself from shaking. Thank god this wasn't Lucius.

Inwardly, Draco was scolding himself brutally. _God, Draco, what is wrong with you? You should have lied, she wouldn't have known! Now you are in big trouble, no doubt. You are Slytherin, you are supposed to be sly and cunning!_

Draco hated Harry for hearing his disrespectful words. _Spoiled Prince Potter, always trying to get Slytherin in trouble! A good dose of the cane from Father should cure him! That is the only reason I want Father back…_

The truth was already revealed, there was no choice but to await his fate. Draco squared his shoulders and met Madam Hooch's gaze defiantly.

Madam Hooch noticed he had Draco's full attention. "10 points from Slytherin for disrespecting a professor, and another 10 for lying. Detention every night at 7 pm sharp for a week, Mr. Malfoy, and I will be speaking to your head of house about this."

Draco hid a groan. For Slytherins, getting detention always meant getting double the punishment from Professor Snape. Oh, the rest of his house was surely going to kill him. He should have never started this.

Madam Hooch watched satisfactorily as regret and disappointment flash on Draco's face. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. The rest of you, continue flying," Madam Hooch instructed, gesturing towards the sky.

The Gryffindors and Slytherin mounted on their brooms, and simultaneously flew up into the air.

Harry felt like he was in paradise. It was wonderful, freely floating around in the air, and feeling the fall breeze softly tickle his neck. It felt similar to flying like an owl or the falcon. Oh, how he wished he would be air-borne forever, he sighed wistfully as he performed a miraculous swoop.

Abruptly, a scream brought Harry out of his thoughts. Frantic, he instinctively turned to the direction the sound was coming from, and spotted a boy tumbling down to the ground.

"No!" After a moment, Harry remembered his 11th gift. "Stop!"

Harry was not a moment too late, and the boy froze, a few yards off the ground. Peering closely at the boy, he discovered it was Neville, and sighed in relief. If Harry was a second late… Neville would have hit the ground with a force so strong that several of his bones might of broke, and he surely would have a bad concussion. Harry glanced at Madam Hooch, and saw that she had spun around and had drawn her wand, though she was too late. Deciding to let time resume, he suddenly halted and remembered that if he did carry out that action, Neville would still hit the ground with the full impact of the fall as if time never stopped. There had to be something to stop the fall, or to prevent any injuries. Something soft and thick… nothing better than a cushion or two! Or four…

Concentrating, Harry wished for four cushions to appear- a blue cushion, a red cushion, a yellow one, and a green one. Calculating the area that Neville would fall on, he placed the cushions there in stacks of two. Satisfied that he accomplished his task, Harry decided to let time resume… but there was one more thing he had to do. Flying back to his original position, he said, "Resume."

Neville almost instantly fell on the ground, and landed forcefully on the cushions. Madam Hooch looked shocked, and she spun around, searching for any adult who might have cast the Cushioning Charm that she was about to cast. There was none, only herself, and she brushed the mystery aside for now and hurried over to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, are you alright?"

Neville slowly sat up and winced at the pain on his bottom. "Err… my… bottom sort of hurts," he admitted, flushing. Above, the other first years started landing one by one, observing the scene.

"I'd better take you to Madam Pomfrey then. The rest of you better keep your feet on the ground while I am gone," Madam Hooch commanded, before leading Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"What's this? A ball?" Draco taunted, holding up a glass ball which looked like Neville's remembrall.

"It's Neville's remembrall. Now give it!" Harry growled. He hated bullies, since he was often the victim of one when he was younger.

"A remembrall? Well, it seems like he forgot it!" Draco snickered.

Harry did not want to fight with Draco, so he had to talk him out of it.

Harry glared at him the same way Professor Snape had glared at Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "Listen up, Malfoy. I have no intention of quarrelling with you. And you don't want to get double the punishment from what you already have."

Harry had meant getting more punishment for fighting, but Draco took it as getting more punishment from Professor Snape. "Fine, Potter," Draco snapped, irritated that the Gryffindor had won.

Harry shrugged. "You should thank me for saving your house points."

Draco did not bother replying to that comment, and turned his back to the Gryffindors. _I'll get you back on this, Potter!_

Madam Hooch decided to announce her presence at that exact moment. "It seems like you have obeyed my last instruction. Very well, class dismissed."

* * *

"T-Today you are g-going to l-learn how to c-cast the C-Curse of the B-B-Bogies. F-F-Flip to p-page 25 for the in-incantation," Professor Quirrell stuttered.

Harry assumed that Professor Quirrell was not able to demonstrate the curse because of his stuttering, but it was only an assumption. Turning to the correct page, he read over the brief description.

_Extremely runny nose_

_Incantation: Mucus ad Nauseam_

_Wand movement: A raindrop_

_Light: Green_

"Moo-cus ad Naw-seem?" Harry wondered. The book did not explain how to pronounce the incantation, and it was difficult to guess it too.

"That is how I think you pronounce it," Hermione shrugged.

"Y-Yes, P-Potter," Professor Quirrell confirmed as he hovered over Harry. Harry cringed, for this man felt dark and bad... just like Lord Hojas did. He made a mental note to stay away from Professor Quirrell as much as possible.

Harry was not sure Professor Quirrell was positive and correct about the incantation, but since he was a professor, he decided to let it be. Drawing out his elder wand, he started practicing the wand movements. Repeating it so many times that he could perform the movement in his sleep, Harry was very satisfied with himself.

"V-Very w-well. Stand i-in f-front of a d-dummy," Professor Quirrell said to the class, gesturing to the dummies behind him, "and p-practice the c-curse."

Harry stood up and strode over to a dummy, with his classmates were either trailing beside or behind him. Facing a dummy off to the side of the room, he closed his eyes and concentrated upon his magic. Feeling the sheer power of it flowing through his body, he opened his eyes and pointed his wand out, letting his magic channel through the wood and its core. Waving his wand, he cried, _"Mucus ad Nauseam!" _A jet of green light fired out of the wand, hitting the dummy with a force so strong that it flung back and hit the stone wall. The dummy, enchanted to react to the spell like a normal human would, quickly stood up. "Achoo! A-A-A-Achoo!" The dummy was making some disgusting sniffing and coughing noises, so Harry believed that he was successful.

_Praise him. Earn his trust._

_Yes, Master' _Professor Quirrell replied to the face on the back of his head.

"G-Good j-job, P-Potter," Professor Quirrell complimented.

The boy gave a curt nod but nothing more; Harry was too occupied with watching Draco. _"Moo-cus aid Naw-se-um!" _the blond repeated, waving his wand in the raindrop pattern. An orange beam shot out of the wand, hitting it, but having no effects.

"Draco, it is _ad Naw-seam_," Harry informed Draco shyly, giving a small smile.

Draco's head snapped around when Harry mentioned his name. What did Potter just say? He felt himself flush when he recalled Potter's words, but then, after looking at Potter, he discovered that Potter was not mocking him, simply giving advice like a friend would. Also, Potter used his first name, so that surely was a small act of kindness.

Giving a brief nod, Draco replied, "Thank you… Harry."

Harry nodded back, and sighed in relief. He was one step closer to making a new friend.

Meanwhile, a million thoughts were flashing in Draco's mind, and he came to a conclusion: Harry was not the spoiled brat he always thought he was.

* * *

"Harry, what brings you to my office at this late hour?" Professor Snape asked when Harry trudged into the room.

"Err… well I wanted to talk to you about something that involves your house," Harry said hesitantly.

"What? Is it bullying? If it is then…," Professor Snape trailed off.

Harry smiled genuinely at his hero's overprotective streak. "No, sir, nothing to do with bullying. In fact… it is quite the opposite."

Professor Snape seemed to relax as he heard the statement. He did not want anyone to undergo the same torture that he had for years at Hogwarts. "Very well. Proceed."

"At DADA class, I almost… I bridged part of the gap between Draco and me," Harry admitted reluctantly, and waited for the man's response.

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot up as he heard the news. Never, in a million years, would he expect Draco _Malfoy _to act decently to a Gryffin_dork_. Lucius did not raise him like that. But it just happened, and probably because of himself and Narcissa. Pleased, he said, "That is great, Harry. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually get along, but you here had just done it. Try to make friends with Draco, you would be a good influence since his father was a Soul Sucker."

Harry nodded. "Did you know another Slytherin that got along with a Gryffindor?"

Professor Snape felt a pang in his chest as he was reminded of Lily with Harry's question. Now that he considered it, Harry and Lily were both very much alike, willing to make friends with the house Gryffindors have always known to hate. "Lily," he whispered. "I made friends with Lily."

Harry heard the grief and sorrow in the other's voice. "I am sorry," he started. But then he realized something and tears sprang into his eyes. "If only I had died, then she would still be alive…."

Professor Snape's sadness vanished as he heard those words. "Nonsense, Harry! Your mother died to save you, and I am sure she would do it again!"

Harry sniffled. "B-but if she let Voldemort kill me, then sh-she would still be a-alive."

Professor Snape was lost, having no idea how to deal with this type of emotional state. "I grieve for her too, Harry, she was my first friend. But what has passed has passed, there is nothing we can do to change it. Your mother would be ashamed with you if she heard you speak those words. Just keep your life that your mother sacrificed for you as long as you can, that is one thing you can do to thank her."

"A-Alright, sir. I will try to let it be," Harry lied. But he knew, that in his heart, the guilt will always weigh upon himself.

Professor Snape sensed that Harry was lying, but, he understood how Harry felt, so he did not reply. "Now, since the first topic we brought up was bullying, I will teach you a way of how to defend yourself. Watch." Professor Snape, in a flash, pulled out his ebony wand. Slashing his wand, he shouted, _"Protego!"_ A brilliant transparent shield erupted out from the wand, and Professor Snape let it last until Harry had a good look at it.

Professor Snape gestured for Harry to try, and Harry conveniently drew out his wand from its holster. A little bit too hastily, he slashed his wand while crying, _"Protego!"_

Nothing happened.

Professor Snape understood the reason behind the failure, though. The same thing happened to him when he tried casting the shield for the first time. "This happened to me too. You have to use your magic thoroughly, and cast the spell with your full concentration, _and_ take your time. Wait for all your magic to flow through you and your wand, then cast the shield while picturing the shield in your head. It would be a little difficult at first, but when if you do it repeatedly, it you could do it as easily as you blink," Professor Snape advised.

Harry did as Professor Snape suggested, and firmly said, _"Protego! _

The shield lasted for about ten more seconds, until Harry released the shield and slumped down onto a chair.

Professor Snape _did _bat an eyelid. Harry managed to cast the shield for a good ten seconds! It should be expected, considering how much potential this boy has. His magic is strong, and his wand is powerful, so it did make sense that Harry was able to do that.

"Amazing, Harry." Snapping his fingers, a tray of biscuits appeared in front of Harry. "To renew your energy," Professor Snape explained. Energy Replenishing Draft was poured into the mixture before the biscuits were baked.

Harry eyed the biscuit tiredly, then eventually took one and nibbled on it. Relief and sheer pleasure brightened up his face as he ate the butter biscuit down in one go. "Mmm…," Harry groaned, reaching for another one.

Professor Snape smirked, then drew the tray out of Harry's reach. "You will receive another for every shield you cast."

Harry grumbled something inaudible under his breath, but complied. Professor Snape watched as Harry's eyes remained closed for a few moments, before they snapped open and a shout filled the room. _"Protego!" _while the wand slashed down.

Harry felt proud as he saw the bright shield appear, and with pure determination, he held it there for as long as he could, before releasing it again. The energy he used up sure made him exhausted, Harry sighed. Reaching longingly for the savoring biscuits, Professor Snape handed him one using the tips of his long, bony fingers.

The process repeated over and over again. By the end of the lesson, Harry was tired out, even with the biscuits he ate. But what Harry and Professor Snape were really thinking about was Harry's success. Harry was now able to cast the shield charm immediately without any hesitation when he saw a curse coming.

_"__Stupefy!"_ Professor Snape chanted.

_"__Protego!"_ Harry countered, and watched as the red light absorbed in his shield. Harry kept the shield up as Professor Snape fired other spells at him, which the shield all blocked. Thanks to Professor Snape, he can cast a strong _Protego _without hesitation now, and it can last for a long period of time without faltering. After releasing the shield, Harry would still be fit and ready, able to cast another shield if necessary.

"That was… unbelievable, Harry. You managed to cast something that wizards thrice your age could not even manage," Professor Snape praised.

"Really?" Harry asked, wanting him to confirm it.

"Yes. Most people in the Ministry of Magic cannot cast the shield, and many Aurors cannot either," Professor Snape explained. He could not believe he was sharing this weakness to Harry, but it was too late to take it back now.

Harry gasped. "But what if…," he trailed off.

"But what if a spell is fired towards them?" After Harry nodded, Professor Snape answered, "They wear a special attire that has permanent shield charms on the clothes."

Harry nodded, proud of himself to have accomplished something at such a young age. Though he was usually modest, inside, he felt like a glowing star shooting across the sky. Harry did not know, though, that later on, the shield would be of significant use, and knowing how to cast it would save his life.

* * *

**A/N: There! A longer chapter, like I promised you previously!**

**Okay, I am not positive that is actually the way to pronounce the Curse of the Bogies incantation, but in this universe it works like that.**

**I know some parts of the Flying and DADA class may not be like that in the books, but this ****_is_**** FanFiction.**

**Please review politely!**


	5. The Dragon

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 5**

**The Dragon**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were over at Hagrid's hut. Harry and Hermione had taken immediate liking to the half-giant, and Ron had known him since he was very young.

"Would yer like one of m' rock cakes? I made them myself," Hagrid offered the students gray cakes, while his own was crunching under his teeth.

"No, thanks. My parents are dentists, they insist that I eat healthy food," Hermione declined politely.

Harry and Ron, seeing nothing wrong with trying one, accepted the offer. "Sure, why not?"

Hagrid gave a goofy smile and handed them each a rock cake, before heading towards the fireplace. Ron nibbled on the cake, finding it awfully hard to chew on, though the sweetness of it was delighting. He discreetly tucked it in his pocket, bringing a finger to his lips as Hermione noticed.

Harry bit into his, expecting his teeth to sink into the softness of the cake. Instead, he felt a pain in his jaw and let out a sharp cry.

"Harry? Is there something wrong?" Hagrid asked, rushing over.

Harry did not want to offend his friend, so he merely replied, "No, I just jammed my foot onto the table." Harry gave out a convincing smile, and Hagrid returned to the flames. As much as he liked the taste of the cake, he could not devour it, for a human's teeth wasn't as strong as a giant, or half-giant. Placing it into his pocket to throw out later, he walked over to Hagrid, with his friends behind him.

Harry spotted a black egg… roasting above the fireplace.

Ron spotted it too, and seemly knew what it was. "Holy Merlin! Is that a dragon egg?" he gasped.

"Yes, won it from a game of chess," Hagrid declared proudly.

Harry knew that Hagrid wasn't that much of a good chess player, so the attempt to get something out of Hagrid must have been deliberate.

"Who gave you it?" Harry inquired. If it was a Soul Sucker…

"I didn' see his face, it was covered," Hagrid shrugged.

"Did he ask for anything in return?" Harry continued asking.

"Yes, I told him how to get past Fluffy," Hagrid admitted.

"Who's Fluffy?" Ron piped up.

"The three headed dog guarding…" Hagrid trailed off as he realized he was talking about top-secret information.

"Guarding what?" Hermione questioned.

"That is between Dumbledore and Flamel," Hagrid blurted, before hitting himself on the forehead. "Kids, forget I said anything about this. The professors got everything under control."

The trio stopped their questioning, but they weren't going to forget about it so easily.

"Are you planning to tell the headmaster about the dragon?" Harry suddenly spoke up, changing the subject.

"Err… maybe when it's older," Hagrid said hesitantly.

Harry didn't think that was a very good idea, but didn't comment about it. Hagrid would get into big trouble if anyone found out, so he turned sharpened his hearing slightly as a precaution.

"Hagrid, you can't keep the dragon, it's illegal," Hermione stated.

"We are going to find a place to keep the dragon safe, okay?" Ron said.

Hagrid stared at the students worriedly. He didn't want to send the dragon away, but even he knew sense when he heard it in this situation. "But I don' want to…"

"But you know that you have to," Harry added.

The trio nodded, and bid farewell to the half-giant before exiting the hut.

"Dragons can grow really big! Someone would surely find out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you know where we can send the dragon to?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought for a moment, before replying, "My brother Charlie works with dragons! He is in Romania!"

"That's great, Ron! Can you write a letter to him?" Harry requested, glad that Ron knew someone trusted to take the dragon.

Ron nodded. "He has to come before the egg hatches, though. Or else it would be a lot of trouble."

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of footsteps near Hagrid's hut. Abruptly spinning around, he squinted his eyes and exclaimed, "Draco! He found out about the egg!" Before Ron or Hermione could react, Harry darted off, leaving a confused pair behind him.

Silently running towards the Slytherin, Harry wondered what he should do. Should he make Draco forget the whole situation, or should he just promise him to keep it a secret? After deciding on the latter, he whispered, "Draco!"

Draco spun around, his wand drawn. Seeing Harry, he lowered it. "Po- Harry!"

Happy that Draco had attempted to call Harry by his given name, Harry said, "I presume you saw the dragon egg?" After Draco's nod, he added, "Will you promise to keep it a secret then? We are planning to send it away as soon as possible."

Draco hesitated. "Alright, I promise, Potter. But I can't help you in any way, Professor Snape sets up alarms to warn him if we exit the dungeon after curfew," Draco said, trying his best not to sneer.

Suddenly, Ron arrived to the scene, with Hermione behind him, panting.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron glared at Draco.

"Peace, Weasley." Draco held up his hands. "I saw the dragon egg too."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Harry, he will tell the Ministry and get Hagrid in trouble!"

To Ron's surprise, Harry shook his head. "No, he swore to keep it a secret."

"Potter- Harry, I never swore, I promised!" Draco objected hotly, deliberately calling Harry by his first name to show Ron that they weren't rivals.

Harry shrugged. "They are the same, since both have the same results."

"Humph. Fine, Harry."

Hermione and Ron were watching the conversation with wide-eyes. _Malfoy _was actually being civil to a Gryffindor, not to mention the Boy-who-Lived?

Harry must have discovered the shock on their faces, for the next thing he said was, "Ron, Hermione, meet Draco, a different person from Malfoy, and godson of Professor Snape."

"Brat!" Draco cuffed Harry on the back of his head. Ron was just about to shove Draco away from Harry, but he then realized that they were playing around like friends or siblings.

_Unbelievable! _Ron thought.

Draco continued, "How do you know that Professor Snape is my godfather?"

Harry smirked. "I have my ways, Malfoy."

Draco snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn! Merlin, you should have been Slytherin, Harry."

"Watch your mouth, _Draco_," Hermione warned, trying to mimic a mother's voice.

"Why you-" Draco started angrily.

Hermione surrendered her hands. "Joking, Malfoy."

"Ahem. Please get along with each other, or else ten points from Slytherin," Harry announced, snickering.

"Hey! Why Slytherin? You can't really take points away, can you?" Draco exclaimed.

"I don't know. Friends?" Harry held out his hand.

Draco hesitated. "You would really want to be friends with a Slytherin?"

Harry sighed. "I don't care about houses, houses are for fun competitions with each other. The founders were friends, even though they had different beliefs. All I care about is you and how you have changed."

Draco nodded, and clasped Harry's hand. "Friends. Now I can stop hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle. They are a bunch of annoying twits that my father wanted me to be with."

Turning to Ron, Draco held out his hand. "Friends?"

Ron wasn't sure if he should, but he recalled how true Harry's last words were. Taking a deep breath, he accepted Draco's hand. "Friends. I hope because of us, our families will stop fighting, and maybe Slytherin will get along with Gryffindor."

Draco nodded. He spun around to face Hermione. Thanking that his father wasn't here anymore, he offered his hand. "Friends, Hermione?"

Hermione eyed Draco uncertainly, but he seemed calm and his arrogant face was gone. Even so, she didn't forget how Draco's views on Muggleborns were in the past. "Why would you really want to be friends with a _Mudblood _like me?" she sneered coldly.

"Don't call yourself a Mudblood, you don't deserve that title. Since my father had died, Professor Snape and my mother raised me, trying to change my prejudiced beliefs. I don't intend joining the Soul Suckers. Professor Snape mentioned that it doesn't matter if you are a Muggleborn or pureblood, you can still be as smart as or smarter than others. I didn't believe him at first, but look at you here. I believe you are smarter than me, a pureblood who knew what magic was ever since he was five!" he declared sincerely.

Hermione sniffed, for his true words touched her heart. "You mean it, Malfoy?"

"A wizard's word is his honor. Yes, I mean it, Hermione," Draco said.

Hermione grinned. "Friends, Draco."

And so the rivals became friends, uncaring about houses or blood, only about hearts.

* * *

Two weeks later:

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron whispered urgently in the Quidditch pitch. "Charlie is coming at 11 pm!"

"But that's after curfew!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We have to do it. Breaking curfew is better than revealing Hagrid has something illegal," Harry pointed out.

The other two reluctantly agreed. Ron said, "Let's go tell Hagrid now! Race you there!"

Harry sighed, he knew he could easily beat Hermione and Ron, so he gave them a long head start before taking off.

Ron grinned while he ran, he was first so far!

But just when he caught sight of the hut, Harry zoomed by. Harry lowered his pace and called, "So long, Ron!" before quickening his speed and halting when he arrived at the hut. Ron and Hermione arrived later on at the same time, for Ron had speed, but Hermione had stamina.

"Merlin, Harry, but you are fast!" Ron gasped, panting. "Unbelievably!"

"Err…." Harry couldn't tell them about the gift, so he explained, "It's from tag."

"Huh? What's tag?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"It's a Muggle game where you chase people around," Hermione piped up.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Of course I know, I'm Muggleborn," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well… it's just that you don't seem like the type to play…," Harry trailed off.

"But I do know what my friends play, at least, and tag isn't dangerous, so I do play it sometimes."

Ron nodded. "You must play it a lot, then, to be so fast."

Right after that statement, they heard a voice boom, "Y'all want to come in her' now?"

The three jumped, startled. "Hagrid!"

"Come in!" Hagrid invited.

The trio complied. Hagrid asked, "Now why did you want to see me?"

"Hagrid… I'm sorry to say this, but Charlie is coming today at 11 pm," Ron explained quietly.

Hagrid burst into a bunch of noisy sobs. "No!"

Suddenly, they heard a sharp cry coming from the corner of the room. Harry instantly spun around and headed towards the sound.

Eyes and ears alert, Harry cautiously peered behind the sofa. The moment he did so, a steady jet of fire spurted towards him. Harry instinctively flung his hand over his face and leaped back. "Merlin, it's born! It can breathe fire already!" he exclaimed.

The young, golden dragonet slowly crawled out to face the students. "Who are you?" it roared, and spit out another jet of fire. Though it was a new-born, its nature was to roar, like a human's is crying.

Ron and Hermione winced, and Hagrid beamed. They could only hear the dragonet roar, not understand it. "Wow! It can already dragon-talk, right?" Ron said.

"How old is it? It has to be at least a week old to do that," Hermione stated, being the know-it-all everyone thought she was.

"Yes, she's twelve days old. And the rarest and most powerful color- gold. She has the natural gift of speaking." Hagrid smiled sadly at the dragonet.

"What is her name?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't have one yet, but you can make up one," Hagrid offered. It was the least he could owe the trio for helping him.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to look at Harry, and found that he was staring at the dragonet with a peculiar look.

Harry heard a faint voice call him but ignored it, for he was lost in the realms of his mind, communicating with the rare dragonet.

_Who are you, Speaker?_

_I am Harry Potter._

_Harry… Potter._

_Yes. What is your name?_

_I do not have one._

_What would you like to be named?_

_Whatever fits me._

_Mico? That means gleam in Latin._

_That just sounds… wrong for me._

_How about… Aureus? That means golden._

_Aureus… I like that. It sounds pretty._

_I agree. Aureus… I will tell my friends about your name._

_Okay. I hope they won't change it._

_They won't. Aureus, would you like to go to a place where there are many other dragons to learn and play with? _

_Yes! Where is this place?_

_It's somewhere very far away, beyond the mountains and yonder._

_How do I get there? I'm not that good at flying._

_We will bring you to someone who will pick you up and fly you there. But you have to be very quiet and not say anything._

_Alright, though sometimes when I breathe, I breathe out fire. I can't help it._

_Very well. We will put you in a basket and put enchantments on it, so you can breathe fire as much as you want and no one would notice._

_Well… I don't really like cramped places that much._

_We will enchant it to look small, but it is actually bigger._

_Okay. So when?_

_Tonight. We will pick you up. Be ready._

_I will. Though I am also sad that I would be leaving this place._

_I know. Stupid dragon laws!_

_Raising a dragon is not allowed?_

_Yes, and I have no idea why._

_Humph. They are blind, that's all._

_You got everything clear?_

_Yes._

_Where is your mother?_

_She…she's gone. I'm an orphan…_

_I'm sorry, Aureus. __I am too. We would make a good pair… but sadly, it is not allowed. Once you get arrive at your destination you will have a new family._

_Where is my des-ti-na-tion?_

_A country, Romania. You will be with my friend's brother._

_Oh. Okay. I suppose I will be safe there, then._

_Yes, you will. So, have everything clear?_

_Yes, Harry. Thank you. I hope I would see you again._

_I will visit you, Aureus._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome. It was nice explaining things to you. Merlin knows what would happen if I didn't!_

Harry broke off the connection, and smiled at the adorable dragonet. The dragonet seemed to smile back as she let out a small flame from her snout.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Huh?" Harry had forgotten about his friends and Hagrid, only focusing on the creature.

"We kept calling you, and you didn't respond! You were staring at the dragon with a weird look," Ron elaborated.

"Oh… err…." Harry couldn't explain that he was communicating with the dragonet, since they might either think he was insane or force him to reveal the reason how. So he merely replied, "I was thinking."

"You mean daydreaming?" Ron asked.

Harry lightly cuffed the boy on his head. "No, thinking!"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Is there something you are not telling us?"

"What? No! I have no secrets! Well, no important ones," Harry exclaimed.

"Such as having a crush on someone?" Ron smirked slyly.

"Boys!" Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Let's get back on topic."

"Oh. Right," Ron and Harry blushed.

"So, what do you want to name her?"

"How 'bout Aureus? It means golden in Latin," Harry piped up, suggesting the name that the dragon agreed on.

The others all nodded. "I like it," Hermione said. "It fits her."

When Harry and Hermione both gestured at Ron, he said, "So Hagrid, we will come at 11 pm to pick up the dragon, and bring Aureus to the Astronomy Tower."

"No!" Hagrid exclaimed. "You kids shouldn' break curfew when I could do it."

"But… Charlie is my brother!" Ron objected.

"So? There is going to only be one person tonight, and that's me. Besides, you would be in big trouble if someone finds out."

Harry thought about Hagrid's words for a few moments. Hagrid _can_ go into the castle himself, Hagrid _can _handle the dragon himself, and he _can_ complete the task himself. To be honest, he doesn't need any interference from the students. If Professor Snape was in Hagrid's place… it would be a definite no… and Professor Snape was always sensible in Harry's eyes.

Ron was about to retort, but Harry interrupted him. "Ron, Hagrid's right. We don't need to do this, Hagrid doesn't need our help," he pointed out logically.

"Yeah, Harry's right," Hermione agreed soon, nodding her head.

Ron threw up his hands. Why can't his friends just agree with him and deliver the dragon to the tower? It was so unfair! "Fine! Don't blame me if I want to see the dragon go!" With that spoken, he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry sighed. Well, that did not go well. "No wonder so many people say that red-heads have a nasty temper."

"Yes. Well, Hagrid, we will be going. I trust you will remember?" Hermione said.

Hagrid nodded vigorously while stroking the dragonet that snuggled up into his arms. "Yes, I would do anything for Aureus."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Put Aureus in this basket." Harry drew out a wooden basket from his robe pocket and unfolded it.

"Isn't that a little small, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's enchanted, trust me," Harry replied.

"Can you teach me the charm sometime?" Hermione requested, eagerness shining in her eyes.

"Yes, when I have time." Harry smiled and turned to Hagrid. "Please, use the basket. You can try it out a few times, but please, just use that basket. I specifically had gotten help from Professor Snape to enchant this. It is fire-proof, it silences the sound inside it, and it is bigger than it looks." That wasn't exactly a lie, for Harry had wished for the basket to be fire-proof, but Professor Snape had shown him the Space Expansion Charm and the Muffliato Charm.

Hagrid stared at Harry to try to discover if he was lying. "Alright, I will use this basket. I always knew that Professor Snape was a good man. Does he know 'bout the dragon?"

"No, I didn't tell him, but I think he was suspicious," Harry guessed.

"Good. If someone finds out, I will not mention you guys," Hagrid said.

"It's up to you. Good luck, Hagrid! Bye, Aureus!" Harry said. The dragonet didn't reply, but she seemed to understand as flames erupted from her snout.

Hermione and Harry waved and walked outside, and was welcomed by the soft breeze and the warm sun shining down on them.

"Professor Snape somehow knows everything," Hermione stated.

"Well, he can do Legilimency," Harry blurted without thinking. _Aw, hell, why did I say that? He is going to kill me if the whole school finds out._

"What's that?" Hermione repeatedly read all the first year books and many in the library, but that was never mentioned.

"It's the art to view certain memories you wish of another person. Only a few can manage that. I heard that the counter is called Occlumency, which is shielding your thoughts," Harry explained, trying to be as brief as possible.

"Wow! How do you know so much about Professor Snape anyways?"

Harry hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Err… he brought me to Diagon Alley to purchase my supplies. The Soul Suckers came, but he protected me," Harry said. _And I protected him in return._

Harry continued, "I began to trust him more and more, and we became closer and closer." Harry was about to add that his mother and the professor were best friends once, but decided against it.

"Amazing! I never knew that he could be so… brave!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice tingling with awe.

"Mmhm. He is very modest though, so don't go babbling to anyone about this, please."

"I won't. He has a reputation to keep up, too," Hermione smirked.

Harry was thankful that Professor Snape was not present to hear Hermione mention that. Sometimes, the witch was too smart for her age.

* * *

Hagrid softly trudged on the ground, trying not to make any noise, in case a professor or Filch hears. He was cradling the basket in his hands, resisting the urge to weep. Hagrid knew it was for his own good… but still…

Inside the basket, the dragon was snuggling under the covers. Occasionally, small flames would shoot out of her snout, but absorb in the wood sealing the basket. The flames illuminated the basket, and when they went out, there was nothing, save darkness. Aureus knew she would miss this place very much, especially Harry and Hagrid, but there was no choice.

Hagrid continued striding towards the Astronomy Tower, and winced when something cracked beneath his foot. Trying to pretend that nothing happened, he quickened his pace, and arrived at the tower. He patiently waited for someone to come out and retrieve Aureus, the dragon he had always loved, even though the period they were together was so short.

As his thoughts wandered, he heard a smooth voice hiss behind him, "Hagrid, what are you doing here?"

Hagrid immediately spun around, while still being careful not to frighten the dragon. He came face to face with the Potions Master of the school, glaring suspiciously at him and the basket in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Can't write any more… I don't feel very well these days. **

**Now, some of you might that Harry should be… a little more foolish, but considering what he had to go through and his 3****rd**** gift… you shouldn't be so surprised. I know, it's boring that Harry doesn't take part in the plot, but later on, he WILL go on adventures.**

**Though I am learning Latin, I am just a beginner, so I used an online translator.**

**Please review politely! A big thank you to everyone who has read this far!**


	6. The Obstacles

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 6**

**The Obstacles**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Severus!" Hagrid gasped. He had not been expecting someone, least of all the former student he used to know, to sneak on him so quietly.

Professor Snape nodded his head, and frowned at the basket thoughtfully. Where had he seen this before?

"What is in the basket?" Professor Snape jerked his head towards it.

Hagrid fumbled clumsily for his words. "Well… I… err… nothing."

"Oh really?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, not considering his words very seriously.

"Well… something secret, alright?" Hagrid tried, attempting to escape from the inevitable.

Professor Snape glared at Hagrid. With a lazy wave of his hand, the basket flew out of Hagrid's arms and landed on Professor Snape's arms. He dropped it on the ground while scanning it for any traps, just to be safe.

"Severus, be careful!" Hagrid cried as he saw Professor Snape starting to remove the lid.

The warning came a moment too late, though. The lid came off, and the dragon's head snapped up and instinctively shot out a jet of golden fire.

Professor Snape threw out an arm to protect his face while his other one drew out his wand. The fire burned his skin, but he remained silent, having worse before. After waving his wand to extinguish the fire, he nonverbally summoned a jar of burn salve and swiftly pulled his sleeve up. Gently, he smeared it on the burn.

"Is that a… _golden dragon_?" Professor Snape hissed dangerously.

Hagrid beamed. "Yes, her name is Aureus. Just shot out her first jet of golden fire."

"And hit me," Professor Snape said furiously. "You do realize that dragons are illegal here?"

"Err… yeah. That is why I am here," Hagrid explained. "Someone is coming to pick it up."

Professor Snape hesitated, considering what to do in this situation. Should he tell the Ministry? The headmaster? Shaking his head, he asked, "Does anyone know?"

Hagrid blushed, but he couldn't admit to the professor that this involved the children. "Err… no."

Professor Snape decided to let this situation slip just this once, for Hagrid had always been a good friend of his ever since he was young. "You know that the building may catch on fire if proper precautions are not made?"

The half-giant vigorously shook his head. "No, Severus, the basket's charmed."

Professor Snape's brow furrowed. It was common knowledge that Hagrid didn't have a wand, only a lousy umbrella, and that was not capable of casting charms or spells either. Hagrid must have gotten help….

Then, it hit Professor Snape. The basket was the same basket Harry had brought to him the other day! He had asked it to be charmed, so that must be it! Which meant that Harry knew about the dragon, and maybe his friends too. Resolving to have a little chat with Harry later on, Professor Snape replied, "Very well."

Professor Snape glanced over Hagrid's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a few people flying in the air towards them. "They must be coming to pick up the dragon," Professor Snape informed Hagrid, still staring at the figures.

Hagrid spun around, his eyes searching frantically around the sky, until they landed upon the dark figures. "Yes, that mus' be it."

Gently stroking the dragonet, he whispered, "Goodbye, Aureus." A lone tear trickled down his cheek, and Aureus, who must have sensed the distress, made a comforting sound. _Goodbye,' _Aureus thought sadly. _I will miss you and Harry._

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape called as Harry was walking down the corridor with Draco.

Harry's head snapped up, worry in his eyes. What could he possibly want? Draco also looked up, scanning his godfather's face, and then eyes. Usually, his face was unreadable, but the obsidian eyes showed emotion if you looked deeply enough. Peering into the depths of the eyes, he eventually deciphered two feelings: confusion and anger. _Which must mean that something is wrong, but he is not too angry, for the fury is hidden well. Stronger anger is shallower, _Draco concluded silently.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied, puzzled.

"Bring…," Professor Snape paused. Who were Harry's closest friends? "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you to my office, directly after classes. Mr. Malfoy, come too."

"Yes, sir," Harry saluted cheekily.

"Yes sir," Draco replied, inwardly glaring at Harry. Didn't he know to NEVER anger the Potions Master?

Surprisingly, the corners of Professor Snape's mouth twitched, before he grew serious again. "This is no joking matter, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed. "Yes, sir," he sulked. Seriously, all soldiers salute, and war is no joking matter either!

* * *

Professor Snape stared at the four students in front of him for a while, just to create suspense and impatience. Finally, he began slowly, "It has come to my attention that you were involved in some type of illegal situation?"

Harry tensed and thought, _How did he know?  
_

Looking over at his friends, he saw that they had the same reaction and expression on their faces. Draco was the first to speak up. "Yes, sir."

"Confess, what did you do?" Professor Snape pried. He already knew, but he wanted the students to admit it in front of him.

Harry and Draco squirmed guiltily under Professor Snape's gaze, while Hermione shuffled her feet on the ground and Ron gulped nervously.

"We… uh…," Ron started, but didn't have the courage to finish the sentence.

"We helped Hagrid send Aureus… the golden dragon… to Ron's brother, sir!" Hermione blurted, unable to help herself any longer.

"Ah… I see. And why, may I ask, did you not tell anyone?" Professor Snape silkily inquired.

Draco replied without hesitation. "Harry swore me to silence, sir." Truth be told, he didn't really blame Harry for "promising" him into secrecy, for he would have done so himself anyways.

"I made you promise, not swear!" Harry hotly objected.

Draco playfully wagged a finger at Harry. "Remember what you said? They're the same!"

Harry was about to retort, until… "Boys!" Professor Snape snapped rather loudly and sharply. Both flinched and grew silent.

Professor Snape forced himself to calm down. "Did all of you promise?"

All students save Draco twiddled their thumbs, while Draco looked at the professor worriedly.

Eventually, Harry mumbled, "No, sir."

"Do not mumble, it sounds like roaring, not shouting, to my ears," Professor Snape growled.

The four students' eyes popped out of their heads as Professor Snape made that little joke.

"Well?" Professor Snape impatiently and rhythmically tapped his foot on the ground.

Harry recovered and hastily answered Professor Snape's question. "I said no, sir."

Professor Snape gave a curt nod, and his eyes narrowed frighteningly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

This time it was Ron who answered first. "We didn't want to betray Hagrid… sir."

Professor Snape understood how the children would have felt if they did and Hagrid was discovered. Exactly the same about how he betrayed Lily… and she was discovered. "Very well. Have you _any_ idea where the egg came from?"

"No sir," Ron automatically responded, and his friends promptly fired a few glares at him.

"Lying won't do any good, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape reminded him monotonously. "Mr. Malfoy, tell me, where did the egg come from?"

Draco squirmed under his godfather's iron gaze. "I-I don't know, sir."

_Now you to are lying, godson?! We raised you better than that! _Professor Snape thought furiously.

Looking into Draco's grey eyes, he saw nothing that indicated he was lying. Perhaps he didn't know after all. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gulped, but she had no choice but to reveal the truth. "Hagrid won a game of chess, sir, and the hidden figure the egg to him. And Hagrid also told him how to get past a three-headed dog or something named Fluffy."

Draco listened intently, for all this information was new to him too.

Professor Snape thought, _Who is that person? Everyone knows Hagrid isn't a genius when it comes to chess… the students know about Fluffy! Ugh!_

Resolving to think about that later, Professor Snape declared, "Very well. Detention every night for two weeks starting tomorrow for not telling a grown up. Yes, even you, Mr. Malfoy. You had a choice too. Meet me in the Potions classroom after classes."

_This is all your fault, Harry! Or is it… _Draco thought.

"Sir, did the plan succeed?" Harry asked, praying it did.

"Yes," Professor Snape responded briefly, before spinning around and heading back to his papers.

* * *

"Alright, that is enough," Professor Snape declared. "You are dismissed."

Harry grimaced as he straightened up from the desk. His arms and shoulders were unbelievably sore from all the cauldrons he had to scrub repeatedly. They were the filthiest he had ever seen! When he looked around, he saw that the others also felt the same way.

Bidding the professor goodbye and hustling out of the dungeons, the four students decided to study in the library.

They worked together like a study group and completed the assignments together. If there was an unknown answer, they would ask Hermione or Harry, who probably knew the answer. Harry finished early, so he decided to read a few other spell books in the library. After a few hours or so, right before curfew, they started heading back to their common rooms.

Draco separated from them after they exited the library, for his common room was in the opposite direction in the dungeons.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were marching silently on the staircase leading to the tower, when suddenly, it shifted.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What do we do now?" Ron asked worriedly, looking at Hermione and Harry for advice.

Hermione faced Harry, and he suggested, "Err… well… we can try going where the staircase leads us."

Hermione sighed, clearly not wanting to follow the suggestion. "But I suppose we have no other choice. We usually go on this staircase, it's a wonder why it moved only today."

"Hey! I'm here too!" Ron cried, assuming that his friends forgot about his presence.

"Oh. Right. That's great Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you agree?"

Ron put his hands on his face. "Argh… yes."

Together, the trio slowly and cautiously walked up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry abruptly halted and hit himself on the forehead. "This is the Forbidden Corridor!"

Ron and Hermione stopped to stare at Harry. "How do you know?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well… it looks… kinda deserted… and it's all dark and stuff. Forbidden, you know," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, what do we do?"

Before either of them could respond, they heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor. "Filch!" Ron whispered harshly. "We have to hide!"

The three of them scrambled towards the nearest door. Jerking the doorknob, Harry discovered it was locked. _"Alohomora!" _he intoned.

The doorknob clicked and it unlocked. The trio, relieved, ran inside and shut the door behind them.

They were leaning on the wall silently when Ron suddenly spoke up. "Is it just me, or is it raining in here?"

Harry and Hermione spun around, and saw a three-headed dog behind Ron. It took all of their willpower to stay calm.

"Uh… don't look now, but there is a three-headed dog behind you," Hermione started.

_That must be Fluffy! I assume he was hiding in the dark corner. Wait… that is a Cerberus! C'mon… I remember my Greek mythology… music! _Harry thought, panicking. _I need a flute! Dudley has a flute that he never used… I wish to summon Dudley's flute!_

As if the flute heard him, he felt something smooth and polished appear in his right hand, and also felt his energy drain. Hermione was too intent on staring at the dog to notice, so Harry took the opportunity to do further things.

_Just as a precaution… CLEAN! _Harry commanded.

Ron then came back to his senses and spun around, backing away when he caught a glimpse of the Cerberus. "What do we do now?" he whispered harshly.

"We can't go out, Filch would see us," Hermione eliminated.

"Look! There is a door there! The dog is guarding whatever Hagrid said!" Ron pointed towards a small trapdoor beside the dog.

"How do we get through?" Hermione looked at Harry, who had a flute in his hand.

As if that was a cue, Harry started blowing into the flute, repeatedly playing three notes. The three-headed dog's head drooped, and it dozed off, freeing the trio from any danger.

Hermione and Ron didn't waste any time to open the trapdoor. They dropped down below, and Harry quickly followed them, still playing the flute. When he dropped down and the trap door closed, he stopped blowing and thought, _'Clean and return.'_

Harry's energy was slightly depleted as the flute disappeared, but he forgot about it when he looked down at what he landed in. "Devil's Snare!"

Hermione was frantically thinking of a way to escape. "We have to relax!" she remembered.

Harry and Hermione stopped struggling and took a few deep breaths. When their tension faded away they dropped down below.

"Help!" Ron screamed above them, wiggling furiously. The vines were snaking around, almost reaching his neck, and he was starting to panic.

"There is one thing that might work…," Harry pondered out loud.

"Well hurry up and _try i-i-t_...," Ron wheezed. The vines were now slithering across his neck, squeezing it tightly.

Pointing his wand up at the Devil's Snare, he chanted, _"Lumos Solem!"_

There came a brilliant flash of light, and Ron dropped down, looking very pale and trembling.

"Wow, Harry! Where do you learn all these spells anyways?" Hermione asked. Though she was disappointed that Harry knew more than her, she was glad that he did too.

Harry shrugged, embarrassed. "I read a lot."

They continued on, and arrived in a room with a swarm of colorful flying keys. "I suppose we have to get the right one and open the door there?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Brilliant deduction, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

Hermione suddenly cried, "Look, broomsticks!" She pointed towards a corner where two training brooms lay.

"There is only two, though," Harry pointed out.

"Brilliant deduction there. You two can catch the key, I am horrible at flying," Hermione said. "But I will help you try to find it."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw Hermione's stubborn stare. Nodding, the boys retrieved the brooms and mounted it, eyes darting around for the right key. Sight was useless, there was too many keys. Harry needed another sense… hearing! _Sharpen!_

The buzzing around his ears intensified, but then he faintly heard a noise different from all others coming from above him. His head snapping up, he glimpsed a small key with a dangling wing fluttering above him. Instinctively, he reached out and grasped it. "Got it!" Harry called while hovering down.

"Great, Harry!" Hermione praised, and Harry nearly screamed at the loudness of it.

_'__Stop,' _he managed to think.

Harry unlocked the door with the key and they kept on walking, pausing now and then to check on their surroundings.

They finally reached an open area with a large chessboard. Ron's eyes widened. "Are we supposed to… play chess?"

Right then, the black king spoke in a rumbling voice, "Checkmate to pass."

Harry groaned. "Oh, no. I only know the basics."

"Same here," Hermione chimed in.

"Don't worry, we'll pass for sure. Now, Harry, you take the queen, Hermione, take the rook, I will take the bishop… good! Now pawn e-5…." Ron continued firing commands and the white pieces moved, while the black pieces shifted alone too.

The both white and black pieces were destroyed one by one until only white and black's rook, queen, bishop, and king remained. Ron scanned the chessboard, and then, his face pale, turned to Harry and Hermione, who were on the other side of the board. "I have to sacrifice myself. Then you can checkmate," he said gravely.

"What?" Harry and Hermione cried at the same time.

Ron nodded sadly. "There is no other way. Just do me a favor. Succeed."

"Are you sure…?" Hermione asked uncertainty, concern dripping in her voice.

"Yes. Bishop f-7!" Ron said nervously but firmly.

Slowly, the bishop made its way to the designated square. Harry and Hermione watched in horror as the rook responded and glided towards the undefended bishop. Ron gulped nervously as it inched closer to him, and eventually the rook crashed against the structure and it shattered into a million pieces. Ron dropped down on the board with a loud _thud_, unconscious but thankfully not dead.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Ron!" Harry echoed a moment later.

The silence was stretched for a couple more moments, before Harry whispered, "Queen h-8."

He hugged the queen tightly as it swiftly moved towards the correct square.

"You may pass," the black king declared, and made way for the two students.

The pair looked worriedly at the still figure lying on the ground. "What do we do with Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry considered the question for a moment. "I'd say we take him with us, but he might be injured, so that wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Let's leave him here… but just in case, let's put him off to the side," Hermione suggested.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and chanted, _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _with a swish and a flick.

Nothing happened. Finally, Hermione hit her forehead. "Wingardium Leviosa doesn't work on humans!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled grimly. "How about this? _Mobilicorpus!_" he cried sharply. Ron's body was lifted up as if by an invisible force. Harry slowly and carefully hovered Ron to a dark corner where no one would disturb him and gently placed him down.

Hermione eyes popped out as she felt a pang of jealousy. "How do you know all that stuff? Oh, right, reading."

Harry understood that Hermione envied that he knew more that her, so he assured, "I will teach you some spells later on."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione nearly jumped with glee, before growing sober again. "Let's go."

Harry and Hermione strode over the chessboard and arrived at a table with seven clear vials filled with liquid.

"Oh, no," Harry groaned, sensing that this was going to be a challenging obstacle.

Hermione shakily picked up the parchment and began to read it.

* * *

**A/N: This is all for now, I will start on the next chapter soon. Please review politely!**


	7. The Stone

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 7**

**The Stone**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"__Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Harry was listening intently as Hermione read the clues. "So dwarf and giant are not killers." Harry gestured to a short, blue vial, and a tall, black bottle.

Hermione nodded. "And these must be the nettle wine." She pointed to the black bottle Harry had gestured to and a red one too.

They continued discussing and eliminating options, until finally, Hermione exclaimed, "And this one will let us move forward, through the flames!"

Harry beamed, and added, "And this one will transport the drinker back instead!"

Abruptly, Harry's face fell. "That means one of us has to go back and the other, forward."

Hermione nodded sadly. "You can go through if you would like…"

"I would like that… but are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione confirmed. She took the correct bottle and uncorked it. "Good luck." Drinking the potion slowly, she disappeared right before Harry's eyes.

Harry took the other bottle and stared at the spot where Hermione was standing minutes ago. "Thank you. I will need it." He uncorked it and gulped it down in one go. Immediately, he felt a cool feeling engulf his body. Shivering, he scrunched his eyes and walked through the crackling flames.

* * *

Hermione slowly blinked her eyes as she woke and tried to recall where she was. She remembered that the world was spinning around her… and then nothing more. Dazed, she forced herself to sit up and look around. Checking out her surroundings, she hit her forehead. Of course! She just drank the potion that brought her back to the chessboard. Quickly standing up, her eyes scanned the open area sharply for Ron. Peering into every dark corner, her eyes eventually landed upon a dark silhouette that resembled Ron.

As the daughter of two dentists, she knew the basics of medical treatments and signs. "Sleeping now, but not unconscious," she murmured softly.

Too bad she didn't know any useful spells in this situation, Hermione sighed wistfully. She assumed that Harry must know of at least one, considering how much he knows already.

Hermione needed to call a professor, but the question was, how?

* * *

Harry nervously opened his eyes as warmness of the flames faded and the coolness of the potion disappeared. Instantly, he felt that someone was looking for him, and was alert in less than a second's time. _Sharpen._

The world was silent, save him own breathing, until finally, he heard a barely audible sound of footsteps shuffling on the ground. Drawing his wand out while spinning around, he saw Professor Quirrell walking out from behind the mirror… without his turban on.

Unknown to him, Professor Quirrell was possessed at that moment, and in a flash cried, _"Levo Persona!"_

Harry was caught off guard, but his instincts kicked in and he slashed his wand while shouting, _"Protego!" _Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the blue beam absorbed harmlessly in the shield he managed to keep up.

Releasing it, he silently thanked Professor Snape for teaching him the shield.

Professor Quirrell, shocked, asked, "But how?"

Harry realized that the professor was not stuttering any more, and sneered. "I am not as weak as you think I am. Or idiotic."

_Let me speak with the boy._

_Yes, Master, _Professor Quirrell obeyed immediately. He spun around to reveal the face on the back of his head to Harry.

Harry gasped when he saw the stone-like face, but then forced himself to look calmer. _Showing fear would only help your enemy_, he reminded himself. Harry quickly conjured a shield again, creating a barrier between the two of them, before speaking.

"Ah. Pleasure seeing you here," Harry addressed formally but coldly.

Lord Hojas let out an evil and humorless laugh. "Oh, no, Potter, the pleasure's all mine," he replied in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"What is your business here?" Harry asked firmly, glad that his voice did not waver.

"You, Potter, and the stone." At Harry's confused look, Lord Hojas continued, "You do know that you defeated Voldemort, do you not?" When Harry nodded, he growled, "Well I think that the old coot is hiding another prophecy from me, regarding my downfall. I have my suspicions that it is you, Potter." Lord Hojas' eyes narrowed and he eyed Harry, as if he was trying to read his mind.

"Well I believe that you are mistaken, _Lord Hojas_," Harry snapped, the shield still up.

"You _dare_ utter the name of the most feared wizard in the world?" Lord Hojas hissed threateningly, his eyes blazing red, and expecting Harry to cower back in fear.

But Harry did not, instead the comment made Harry stand bolder and he courageously retorted, "Yes, _Lord Hojas_. I dare to, because I am stronger than you think, and you are nothing to me." The moment the (partly) false words were out of his mouth, he wished he could stuff them back in.

But Lord Hojas merely replied, "Oh? We'll see about that." Turning to mirror that Harry had never noticed beside him, he whispered harshly, "Tell me. What do you see in this mirror?"

A seventh sense told Harry to obey without hesitation, and peered nervously into the mirror, worried that it might burn his eyes or drive him insane. Harry's face was masked with surprise when he found himself staring into the green eyes of his mum's, the dark eyes behind the glasses of his dad's, and… himself, leaning against his long-lost parents.

_Mum. Dad._

Suddenly, the movement of a fourth figure caught his attention. Behind his parents stood a tall figure clothed in black robes, none other than Professor Snape. Professor Snape had a serious but blank expression on his face, and was repeatedly shaking his head, as if telling Harry, "NO!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Lord Hojas hissed, "What do you see, Potter, what do you see?"

"I saw…," Harry murmured, before pausing when he remembered the professor shaking his head. Coming up with a random excuse, he said, "I saw myself exceeding in all my exams."

Lord Hojas exclaimed, "No! Look again!"

Like before, Harry felt compelled to obey. Looking into the depths of the mirror, he saw himself holding up a red stone, and placing it in his pocket. Harry found himself wondering what that red stone was, until he felt something heavy appear in his pocket. Stifling a gasp, he turned to Lord Hojas.

"What do you see?" Lord Hojas repeated in a dreamy voice, his eyes hypnotizing Harry for a brief moment.

But that moment was enough to get the answer out. "I see myself holding the red…." Harry abruptly halted midsentence as he came back to his senses.

"Give it to me, boy," Lord Hojas gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Give it to me. Together we can rule the world, have all the glory we want. Your greatest wish shall be granted if you just hand me the stone. Tell me, what is your wish?"

Harry was mesmerized yet again, and found himself admitting the thing that he would have never said if he were in his right mind. "My family."

"Hand me the stone, and you shall have your family back," Lord Hojas persuaded Harry convincingly.

Harry glared defiantly at the other as he realized what he just admitted to Lord Hojas moments ago. "No."

Lord Hojas was seemingly shocked as he heard the one-word answer, but then, unknown to Harry, took control of Professor Quirrell's body.

Professor Quirrell raised his wand lightning-speed and nonverbally cast a Stunning Spell.

Harry, who saw the beam darting towards him, jumped out of the way in the last second.

Lord Hojas was determined to retrieve to stone, and he fired a barrage of spells.

Harry wand was positioned wrongly for casting spells, and he yelled desperately, "Stop!"

Quirrell froze, Hojas froze, and everything halted as that one powerful word was spoken. Breathing deeply, Harry paced thoughtfully around the room, and his thoughts wandered naturally.

This was Lord Hojas. He had just met Lord Hojas. Lord Hojas was possessing Quirrell all this time. Their enemy, the Light's number one convicted criminal, was in his school the whole time! Shuddering, he thought that children should live a normal life, free from the Dark. But that was not true here. Voldemort's or Hojas' personal reasons to join the Dark- Harry didn't know. What he did know was that they both craved for power, and would have done anything to succeed.

Rolling his eyes at himself when he realized time was still frozen, he started pondering about what to do next. Smiling at himself and thanking Professor Snape for the eleven gifts, he set the plan to action.

The world still frozen, he rapidly strode over to Quirrell, standing behind him. Turning himself invisible, he shouted, "Continue!"

Professor Quirrell looked blankly ahead, watching as the beams continued their journey, and instead of hitting Harry, hit the wall. "What!" Lord Hojas exclaimed furiously. "Apparation isn't possible at Hogwarts!"

Professor Quirrell spun on his heel, searching for any sign of Harry. _"Revelo!" _he chanted.

Harry smirked behind his invisibility. "This isn't apparation, Hojas. And sadly, your _revelo_ doesn't work, my invisibility is stronger."

"You…," Professor Quirrell never finished his sentence, for Harry had transformed into a corporeal basilisk and removed his invisibility.

Professor Quirrell found himself staring into the deadly eyes of the basilisk, and immediately topple over with a loud _thump_.

Harry soon after heard a demonic chuckle coming from the corpse. Quickly shifting into Harry, he cried, "I wish you were _dead!_" and forcefully stepped on Lord Hojas' face.

The stone-face immediately disappeared, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. But then, he heard a voice faintly cry, "It's not over yet, Potter! For I am truly immortal, and I will be back!"

Some type of spirit or ghost of Lord Hojas appeared. His eyes glowing an evil red, Harry shuddered despite his victory when he remembered that particular incident where the Soul Sucker kidnapped him.

The shock was too much to handle for Harry, and he felt the world spinning around him before his knees buckled, and he plunged into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry slowly regained consciousness and forced his eyelids open, surprised that his surroundings weren't especially blinding. The world was blurry around him as he looked around from the corner of his eyes, automatically assuming that he was in the Hospital Wing.

Attempting to sit up straight, he cried out in surprise and pain as his arms and legs sorely protested.

Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, rushed in. "Harry, woken up, haven't you?! How are you feeling?"

"Alright, ma'am," Harry croaked in a raspy voice, wincing at himself.

Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry for a moment, before reaching over to grab Harry's glasses from the table. She gently placed them on the bridge of Harry's nose, and the Hospital Wing around Harry became clearer, not that much, but enough. The Dursely's never took the time to buy him proper glasses. Not that they ever will, Harry sighed.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at Harry thoughtfully. Something was wrong with this boy. "Now, let's get you a cup of water," Madam Pomfrey announced. Clapping her hands as if it were a routine, she called, "Willy!"

A short house-elf appeared, nervously wringing her hands. "Yes, Mistress? What may Willy do for Mistress?" she squeaked rapidly.

"Willy, may you get Harry a cup of warm water?" Madam Pomfrey asked politely.

If being asked to serve by the matron wasn't good enough for Willy, recognizing Harry Potter and being asked to serve him surely was! "Oh, yes, Mistress! Willy is happy to be serving Master Harry and Mistress who is so kind to Willy!"

In a snap, the house elf popped away, leaving Madam Pomfrey sighing at Willy's excitement.

Harry, who must have noticed it too, shook his head slightly.

A glass of water appeared on a nearby table, and Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly reached for it, handing it to Harry. Harry carefully took it and grasped it tightly in his hands, as if afraid that it would drop.

He blushed for no particular reason, and slowly sipped his water, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid running down his throat.

Abruptly, the Hospital Wing doors were swung open as two of his first friends entered, looking both concerned and worried.

Both of them, who had discovered that Harry was awake upon their arrival, rushed over excitedly and exclaimed, "Harry!"

Harry smiled weakly. "Hey, guys," he greeted while putting his glass down. Madam Pomfrey hustled away, sensing that this was a private conversation.

Ron immediately switched modes. "Merlin, Harry, but what did you do?! You were unconscious for four days!"

Harry eyes widened at the new information. "So I was in… coma?"

Ron's brows furrowed. "Comma?" he repeated, pronouncing the word slightly wrong. "As in the punctuation mark?"

In the background, Hermione slapped her forehead. "Ron, you dunderhead, a prolonged duration of unconsciousness is classified as coma!"

Ron had the grace to blush. "Say that in English, please."

"Ron, you idiot, a long period of consciousnesses counts as coma!" Hermione repeated emphatically.

Harry bit his lip to contain his laughter that was threatening to explode any moment. _Merlin, but she even repeated the 'Ron, you dunderhead' part!_

"So what _did _you do?" Hermione pressed.

Harry sighed exasperatedly but instantly brightened. "Did you that Hojas was on the back of _Quirrell's head_!" he whispered.

"What!"

Harry nodded, confirming it. "He was behind the turban the whole time!"

Harry continued his tale on the Philosopher's Stone, only leaving out the part of how he defeated Hojas. He replaced it with a simple, "I fainted right then. I have no idea what happened to Hojas."

Hermione looked a bit disappointed, but nodded just the same. "It's strange, you know, that the _Dark Lord_ was one the back of the head of the person of the person who was teaching _Defense against _the Dark Arts."

Harry could not have agreed more.

* * *

Professor Snape was currently pacing around the headmaster's office furiously.

"Albus, _that boy,_ he wandered in the _Forbidden Corridor_, after he was explicitly told not to!" Professor Snape exploded, unable to control his anger any longer.

"Now, my boy-" Headmaster Dumbledore started calmly.

"Don't 'now, my boy' me, Albus! He could have died if it weren't for-" Professor Snape abruptly stopped as he realized what he was about to say. Professor Snape had guessed that Harry used at least one of his gifts, or else he wouldn't have escaped. But the headmaster didn't know that. _Let him solve his own mysteries._

"If it weren't for his damn luck."

"Yes, Severus, but the point is, he survived and stopped Hojas from getting the stone."

"If Harry didn't go there Hojas would never have gotten the stone! You know that!"

The twinkle in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes only intensified as Professor Snape called Harry by his given name. "Very well, Severus."

Professor Snape only glowered at the headmaster's sudden change. "Humph. Now excuse me, I have to be going now."

He quickly exited the headmaster's office, and rapidly strode to the Hospital Wing. He slowly swung the doors open and breathed a let out a breathe when he discovered that no one was in the Hospital Wing and Harry was… unconscious? Or sleeping? He literally ran over to Harry and performed a simple diagnostic charm, before frowning. Sore arms and legs. Surely Poppy must have noticed that? Unless… she didn't perform a diagnostic charm.

"Professor?" a weak voice called.

Professor Snape snapped out of his thoughts. Quickly casting a Muffliato Charm, he replied, "Harry! Was I too loud for you?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, no, sir, you didn't. My fifth- or was it sixth- gift warned me." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you wouldn't call it warn, though."

"No, you wouldn't," Professor Snape agreed. "I presume your friends have already visited you?"

"Oh, yes, Professor, they have!"

Suddenly, Professor Snape's concern changed into anger. "What were you thinking, you foolish child, to go into the Forbidden Corridor?!" He roughly grasped Harry's shoulders and shook them.

Harry flinched and cried out in pain. Professor Snape halted, expecting the matron to burst in at any moment, but then remember about the charm he cast. "Harry! Are you alright? I… apologize for causing you pain."

Harry rubbed his shoulders, trying to ignore the aching in his arms and legs. "Yes, err… I'm alright."

Professor Snape then could have hit himself on the forehead. _His arms and legs! _He walked over to the cabinet and drew out a Sore Reliever. He brewed it himself, and was sure it was going to help. "Drink this, Harry."

Harry hesitantly accepted the vial. Making a face, he quickly gulped down the potion, and was both happy that the pain faded and disgusted too. "Blah! Can I- may I have some butterbeer?" Butterbeer was one of Ron's favorite drinks, and once Harry tried it, he took an immediate liking to it too.

Professor Snape inwardly smiled as he was reminded of how he acted at Harry's age. "Very well. Willy!"

Since the Muffliato Charm didn't apply to house elves, Willy appeared. "Yes Master Severus?"

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of Professor Snape's first name, but remained silent.

"Get Harry here a glass of butterbeer, please," Professor Snape requested.

"Yes Master, it shall be here in a second!"

And sure enough, a second after Willy popped away, a glass of butterbeer popped into her place, floating in the air.

Before Professor Snape could even blink, Harry's hand shot forward and snatched the glass, noisily gulping it down. Once he was finished, the glass automatically disappeared.

"Now, Harry, tell me, _what were you doing in the Forbidden Corridor?!_" Professor Snape hissed, his eyes threatening that if Harry did not have a good reason, there would be hell to pay.

Harry gulped nervously, sensing this conversation might not be a very good one.

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo! This chapter is finished (obviously)! Sorry, I can't write any more... you will know why on the next-next sentence. I know you all have been waiting for a long time.  
**

**As some of you may know, I am an adolescent writer. School starts… and things are busy. Chapters like this one are going to come slower than usual. My apologies, but education is my priority.**

**Sometimes Quirrell is possessed by Hojas, like when he fired off the spells.**

**_Levo_****- I elevate, I lift up **

**_Persona_****- Person**

**Nice reviews (that does NOT mean you can't point out wrong things) make me happy!**


	8. The Consequences

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 8**

**The Consequences**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"The staircase moved!" Harry protested, but he knew himself that that was a feeble excuse.

Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow. It was obvious that the boy knew he had just made a useless excuse. "The staircase, moved, huh? Very interesting," he drawled in a very Slytherin tone.

Harry lowered his eyes, ashamed, but met Professor Snape's gaze again when he commanded, "Harry. Look. At. Me."

The professor's voice softened a bit. "Why didn't you go back?"

"I- I- Filch was coming!" Harry blurted. "We were returning to the tower just before curfew, when the staircase moved, and then Filch was coming, so we had to hide!" He did not realize that he had been speaking the words continuously, and halted to catch his breath.

Professor Snape considered Harry's sincere words for a moment. "Wouldn't it be better if you just let him catch you, then tell the professor everything that happened?"

"The professor wouldn't believe us," Harry muttered. "They would probably believe that we were intentionally trying to enter the Forbidden Corridor and give us detention."

_Now why would he think that? Right… the Dursley's never believed him, I guess. _Professor Snape cleared his throat. "Even so, you will be getting one week of extra detention with Filch, so do not think you are getting off lightly. Furthermore, you are to write how your life was at the Dursley's, so do not lie."

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded, though he was already planning to do just that. _Damn it! He doesn't know they have been starving me! _"Who brought me to the Hospital Wing?"

Professor Snape murmured, "Me. I brought you to the Hospital Wing when I discovered that you weren't in bed." If Harry had died because of Hojas…

"Wait… what? How did you know I wasn't in bed?" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"I have my ways," Professor Snape smirked evilly.

It hit Harry. "A Monitoring Charm!" Harry blushed, wondering if his professor used the charm while he was in the bathroom. _I hope not!_

A flash of surprise lit Professor Snape's features before it was quickly hidden. "No wonder one of his choices was Ravenclaw," he mused out loud. "You are way too smart for your age, Harry."

Harry beamed at the praise, before asking, "How did you know the hat gave me a choice of where to go?" _Oh, no, not again._

"I have my ways," the phrase was spoken again, this time in an amused voice, though Professor Snape immediately grew serious again. "Why didn't you call me with the amulet?"

Harry fidgeted under Professor Snape's stern gaze. "I guess I just… forgot. But I have to admit, it was quite an adventure," Harry added cheekily.

"You could have died! What would I do then?"

Harry smiled at his hero's care for him. It was something he never got from the Dursley's.

"What are you smiling about, boy?" Professor Snape snapped irritably. Here he was, scolding the boy, and he was smiling as if it was a joke! _Merlin! _If Harry was his son, he would immediately turn him over his knee. Speaking of sons, maybe he should consider getting custody of Harry. Harry did not deserve to live with those vile creatures, and Professor Snape would enjoy Harry as his ward also.

Harry quickly forced his smile into a frown. "Nothing!"

Professor Snape started to mutter something under his breath, and Harry thought, _Sharpen a tiny bit!_

His hearing sharpened and he barely heard the last few words: "…give him a sound spanking if I could!"

Harry's fake frown turned into a real one. "You would not!" he cried, forgetting that Professor Snape didn't know that he could hear him.

_He actually heard? He does have sharp hearing… but still… it is hard to know what this boy is thinking, _Professor Snape sighed. "Yes, I would, Mr. Potter. Do you doubt me?" His eyes held a glint of some sort of humor, daring Harry to challenge him.

Harry came back to his senses. He _did _know better, after all. "No, sir," he quickly shook his head. "But you can't, can you?"

"Oh, I can," Professor Snape growled without thinking. "Once I get custody of you."

Harry froze. Had he just heard correctly? "D-Do you really mean that?" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion he never felt before. Professor Snape actually cared enough to get custody of him? Harry knew that the professor cared for him, but custody? That was really too much.

Professor Snape too froze as he realized what he just admitted. But his words _were _true. "Yes, I mean it," he nodded reluctantly.

Harry stared at his professor, feeling a wave of unidentifiable emotion run through him. Unconsciously, he flung himself at the other, while whispering, "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

Professor Snape stayed unmoving as the arms were wrapped around him. Sure, affection was not something he experienced very often, but it was expected. Suddenly, he had a better idea. "Actually, Harry," Professor Snape started.

Harry's heart dropped as he heard those words. Professor Snape couldn't have not meant what he just said, could he? Tears formed in Harry's eyes, but they did not leak out.

"I would like you to become my Potions apprentice. You have shown quite an adept skill in Potions. But, as being my Potions apprentice, I have the rights to discipline you, and you have the right to live with me."

Harry eyes widened at the 'discipline' part, but otherwise smiled in relief. "Thank you so much, Professor," he acquiesced. "I would love to be your Potions apprentice."

"Then you shall be," Professor Snape finalized. "May you learn all my knowledge as my Potions apprentice."

Harry flushed, and grinned. "I can live in your quarters?"

"If you wish. But mind you, there will be work to do!"

Harry resisted a shout of glee, and again embraced the older Potions Master. Here was the seemingly father he never had.

"Come, Harry, would you like to go to my quarters?" Professor Snape asked.

Harry nodded energetically, but then frowned. "How 'bout Madam Pomfrey?"

Professor Snape paused. "As a Potions Master, I can take you away from the Hospital Wing at any time, since I have the skills required to treat you."

Harry smirked. "Good," he said.

Professor Snape stood and cancelled the charm. "Are you able to walk?"

Harry nodded. For some strange reason, he felt as if it was in the middle of the day, and he was wide awake, able to run a thousand laps. He did not feel weak, he actually felt quite strong.

Professor Snape eyed Harry suspiciously, but he knew that Harry was not lying. But how? After lying in a bed for a few days, it should take a while for him to get accustomed to walking again.

Harry recognized the suspicious look, but anyway got up. Professor Snape beckoned Harry to follow him, and Harry did, trailing behind, memorizing the path to his Master's quarters.

_How could he walk? His magic must be very powerful for him to be able to walk, _Professor Snape thought.

"This is my quarters," Professor Snape introduced. "The password is-"

He was cut off by Harry. "Gobstoppers?" Harry guessed cheekily.

Professor Snape pretended to look offended. "How did you know?"

Harry's mouth fell open. "I-it is?"

"Of course not," Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "I am not that meddling old fool."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, I am talking about Hojas," Professor Snape retorted sarcastically. "Of course it is Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry blushed. Professor Snape could be very confusing sometimes!

"Yes. Now, the password is the main ingredient of the Armadillo Bile Mixture," Professor Snape whispered. "The ingredients are bat wings, armadillo bile, wormwood, armotentia, acromantula venom, and aconite. Which one do you think it is?"

Harry quickly stored the information in his head. That was the first potion he had learned as an apprentice. "Armadillo bile?" Harry assumed, since the potion was named after it.

Professor Snape shook his head and smirked. "No. Armotentia."

"Good password," Harry grinned. "Fitting for the world's best and youngest Potions Master."

Professor Snape felt his cheeks warm, and his heart to at the same time. "Thank you. Now try the password."

"Armotentia," Harry said, quietly but clearly.

The stone wall disappeared, revealing Professor Snape's cozy quarters. "Now wave your hand and the door will close," Professor Snape instructed when they both got in.

Harry obeyed, and the door reappeared. Harry looked around. There was only two doors that he could see, one which was the bathroom. There was a dining room in the open too. "If you don't have another bed, I can sleep on the couch…," Harry trailed off.

Professor Snape stared at the fragile boy before him. "Nonsense. We will ask Hogwarts to add an extra room in my quarters."

"Thank you! But… how?" Harry said, relieved and grateful.

"Well, let's look in the library," Professor Snape scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry nodded. Libraries were his best friends.

Professor Snape added, "My personal library."

Harry's mouth fell open. "You have your own library, sir?"

Professor Snape did not reply. He spun around and headed towards… a wall? "The library has many valuable books that most people would die for. I inherited them from my mother, who was the descendant of the Prince line. There is more at Prince Manor, which I inherited also."

Harry thought that it was very clever that Professor Snape hid his library this way. There was no sign of anything behind the wall, except this strong feeling of magic.

"Do you feel the magic behind the wall?" Professor Snape asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, sir. It is really strong."

"Good. Only the most powerful people feel the magic," Professor Snape explained.

"Can you, sir?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Faintly, yes," Professor Snape nodded.

"How about Dumbledore?"

"He has come to my quarters several times and passed this wall, but never has he felt or mentioned anything," Professor Snape shrugged. "So, supposedly, he can't."

"B-but, he is the most powerful wizard in the world!" Harry exclaimed disbelievingly.

"That is a fraud. He is not that powerful. You are the most powerful," Professor Snape said.

"I am not," Harry insisted.

"You have barely started your first year of magic, and look what you know!" Professor Snape countered.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. "Sir."

Professor Snape sighed. This boy was really too modest. Very much unlike the James Potter he knew. "Anyway, to get in, you just walk through."

"How?" Harry shuddered. "Is it like the barrier at King's Cross Station?"

"Yes," Professor Snape confirmed, and he walked through the door.

"Professor?" Harry called, but received no answer. Having no other choice, he stepped in the library.

He observed his surroundings, and gasped. Shelves and shelves and books covered the boundless room. And there was more at Prince Manor! "Amazing," he breathed. "But anyone can come in here?"

"No, only you and I can come here by ourselves, because you are now my apprentice. I forgot to tell you that my quarters has many layers of wards on it, not only the password. The library, however, has extra wards, as it contains many priceless items. It only allows you and me into it, to anyone else it is a solid wall, and it has silencing spells around it."

Harry's eyes widened at every word. "It would be a good hideout for us," he remarked.

"Yes. Now, the Hogwarts section is here…." Professor Snape pointed to a shelf labeled 'Hogwarts'. They seated themselves on a nearby desk and flipped through the pages, before Professor Snape suddenly exclaimed, "Here."

_The current headmaster of Hogwarts is the only person who can add or remove a room from Hogwarts. However, the descendants of the founders are also able to do so. The surnames of the descendants are listed below._

_Godric Gryffindor: Canterhole, Lionheart (Rosethorn), Potter, Astep_

_Salazer Slytherin: Denmari, Stolin, Prince (Snape), Potter_

_Helga Hufflepuff: Potter, Zingaway, Alierix, Wizaf_

_Rowena Ravenclaw: Frecry, Potter, Kasug, Histem_

_The Potters, being the descendants of all four lines, furthermore obtains the power to open and close every door in Hogwarts._

Harry looked up in shock. "We both can create a new room in Hogwarts," he commented.

Professor Snape's face was also masked with surprise. "And you can open every door in Hogwarts. To be honest, I never read this book before."

Harry and Professor Snape hurried out of the vast library.

"You can have the honor of creating your new room," Professor Snape gestured.

"How… and where?" Harry inquired.

"Err… the blank spot next to the bathroom… and just… ask Hogwarts for it like you would for me."

Harry hesitated uncertainly. He strode over to the area Professor Snape pointed at and said, "I, Harry Potter, the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Salazer Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, request that a bedroom be made before my eyes."

Harry waited expectantly for something to happen, and Professor Snape smiled at his apprentice's choice of words. Harry's heart leaped and he flinched back as a room appeared right millimeters in front of him. Merlin, but he was expecting a wooden door or something.

Professor Snape gently pushed Harry in his new bedroom. Harry gasped: a large, cozy bed; a small desk; a closet for his clothes; and the room was beige with a window small window and velvet curtains.

"Thank you Hogwarts, it's perfect," Harry gushed shamelessly. "And you too, Professor Snape," Harry acknowledged politely.

Abruptly, the sound of the roaring fire was heard. Professor Snape sighed, and swiftly walked out to the fireplace. He was greeted by a very furious Madam Pomfrey face in the fire. "Severus! Where is Mr. Potter?!" she snapped angrily.

"He is currently resting with me," Professor Snape replied smoothly. As he saw Madam Pomfrey open her mouth, he added, "And I do have the right to keep him." He raised a challenging eyebrow.

Madam Pomfrey knew that she had already lost. "Fine! But this time only, mind you!" Her face disappeared.

Behind Professor Snape, Harry chuckled. Professor Snape spun around. "Now, even though you are my apprentice, doesn't mean you can slack off in other subjects." Snapping his fingers, a pile of papers flew into his hand. "Your missing assignments."

Harry groaned, but took the papers and retreated back to his new room.

"After you are finished we may brew a potion!" Professor Snape called.

Harry grinned, and quickly got out his quill and his ink. He wrote on the parchment until his hand was exhausted. When it was almost evening, he finished, and found Professor Snape reading a book on the couch. "Professor? I finished."

"Already? Very well. Complete the essay that I assigned you," Professor Snape instructed.

"Which- oh…." Harry slumped his shoulders trudged back into his room. He had hoped to brew a potion… but apparently, that was not so.

Stuffing his work in his bag, he began to write his essay.

_The Dursleys hated me because I was a freak. When I was younger, I lived in a cupboard, and Aunt Petunia gave me a list of chores. Dudley always does stuff and blamed it on me. He beats me up when he catches me in Harry Tag, and Uncle Vernon does nothing to stop it. Uncle Vernon thrashes me with a belt only occasionally, but he stopped when you came… … … … …. _

Harry wrote on, listing every detail truthfully. He decided to tell his guardian the truth, after all, it was him who had helped Harry all those years. It didn't matter now, unless Professor Snape decides to send him back to the Dursleys. Harry felt a lump in his throat; he trusted the Professor Snape would not do that, or would he?

"Finished, sir," Harry said. "Wait… do I have to call you Master?" After all, that was what most apprentices did.

"No, you don't. Now, I will show you my lab," Professor Snape declared.

Harry silently cheered, and they went through yet another stony wall, revealing thousands of vials and millions of ingredients. Harry could not wait to brew a potion.

"Which potion would you like to brew, Harry?"

"Armadillo Bile Mixture."

* * *

**A/N: Haven't posted a chapter in a long time! Well, here it is! I apologize that it is so short.  
**

**Please review politely!**


	9. The Potions Apprentice

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 9**

**The Potions Apprentice**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Armadillo Bile Mixture," Professor Snape repeated surprisingly. "Though I have the ingredients in storage, the potion is extremely difficult to brew." He paused, and at Harry's disappointed look, he hastily added, "However, considering your level of potions, I suppose you can try it out."

Harry grinned. "Bat wings, armadillo bile, wormwood, armotentia, acromantula venom, and aconite," he rattled off.

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot up at his apprentice's memory. "Correct, Mr. Potter. Retrieve the ingredients from that cupboard," he pointed.

Harry hurried to gather the required ingredients and gently placed them on the table. "Sir, what is Armadillo Bile Mixture used for?"

"It is a tasteless potion used to cause discomfort to the stomach," Professor Snape informed him smoothly.

Harry gaped at the professor. Sounded like a prank potion to mix into a drink. "What?" he exclaimed. "Sir."

"It was invented by two pranksters," Professor Snape smirked, amused.

Harry frowned. That sounded like something the Weasley twins would do. "I see, professor." But what really puzzled Harry was why his professor had the main ingredient of something like that as his password. "But why do you have the main ingredient of that as your password?" he could not stop himself from asking curiously.

Professor Snape tensed, and Harry feared he may have asked a very sensitive question. "It was… used on me many times."

Harry nodded in understanding as he thought, _He must have been bullied a lot when he was younger._

"Start on your potion. The instructions are here," Professor Snape instructed. With a wave of his hand, a sheet of parchment appeared, covered by the professor's neat handwriting.

Focusing on the potion, he filled up the cauldron with water and began to work on the potion.

Professor Snape watched as his apprentice smoothly diced the ingredients and dropping them in the cauldron, never once skipping a beat or making a mistake.

Harry's face was masked with pure determination and concentration, and when he placed the final ingredient, he announced, "Finished, professor. The potion needs to simmer for two hours."

"Well done," Professor Snape praised the laudable boy. "I am hoping you can make it to become the youngest Potions Master in the world."

Harry blushed embarrassedly. "Who was the youngest person to ever become a Potions Master?"

"Guess."

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Dumbledore?"

"That senile old coot who doesn't know anything about Potions?" Professor Snape scoffed, reaching out and forcefully grabbing Harry.

Harry froze for a moment, but when Professor Snape's long fingers started delightfully tickling his sides, he could not contain his laughter and begged, "You! You! YOU!"

Professor Snape released Harry mercifully. "Correct," he drawled evilly.

Harry sighed, relieved, at the sudden freedom. "Sir, what do we do now?"

Professor Snape stared at Harry, as if the question was really obscure. "Why, eat, of course? Are you not hungry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. May I please brew another potion? Or can you teach me one?" He looked at the intimidating professor with his puppy-dog eyes.

Professor Snape sighed. Those eyes always worked on him. "Very well. After you eat, though."

Harry grinned and exited the lab excitedly. "Thank you, sir!"

Professor Snape followed at a decent pace behind. "What would you like to eat?"

Harry halted, and without turning, replied uncertainly, "Anything is fine, sir."

"Very well. Willy!" Professor Snape called.

The house elf appeared a few moments later. "Yes, Master, what may Willy do for Master Severus and Master Harry Potter?"

"Get Harry and I each a bowl of spaghetti and salad," Professor Snape requested. "And bring him one glass of pumpkin juice and a cup of black tea, usual amount of sugar, for me."

"Yes Master," Willy nodded eagerly, and waited for further instructions.

"That would be all, thank you," Professor Snape excused.

Willy popped away, and a second later the food popped on the table. "Sit," Professor Snape gestured.

Harry obeyed, and asked curiously, "Does elven time run differently from human time?"

Professor Snape shrugged. "Perhaps," he answered. "Now eat."

Harry ravenously dug into his food, unable to wait for brewing the next potion. _This food is the best I had eaten in a long time, _he mused.

"Sir, can I brew the potion now?" Harry asked impatiently.

Professor Snape swallowed the food in his mouth. "Not yet, wait for me, unless you don't want me to teach you a new potion." He looked pointedly at his own plate, which he had only eaten half of the food from. "Drink your pumpkin juice."

Harry mouth formed into an O, and he obeyed and waited patiently for his Master to finish his food and teach him how to brew a new potion.

* * *

Harry decided to live in Professor Snape's quarters for the rest of the term. He snuggled deeply into his covers of his bed, welcoming the warmth, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. The next day, he woke up, and prepared to go to his classes.

At the Great Hall, the headmaster stood to announce something. Professor Snape's eyes widened, and he inwardly begged, _Dear sweet Merlin, please no, no. _

Professor Dumbledore shot the Potions Master an innocent smile, and declared, "Good morning, students! This morning, I have a couple of new announcements to make. First of all, Quirrel has… left this school, unfortunately. The new DADA professor will be Professor Peter Row."

A tall, thin man, with a beard, yet he was only in his thirties, stood and bowed, while whispers broke down in the audience.

Harry winced as he overheard some of the girls' conversations beside him.

"Merlin, he is so _hot_!"

"Look at his slim, sexy, shape…"

Professor Snape, up on the staff table, sighed in relief. But who was this "Peter Row" person? Sounded like a Muggleborn.

"Also, one of our professors have recently obtained a new apprentice," Headmaster Dumbledore acclaimed, his eyes twinkling madly.

Professor Snape groaned. _God DAMN you, Albus! _he swore.

"Professor Snape and Harry Potter!"

Silence filled the Great Hall, and Professor Snape and Harry found hundreds of eyes turned towards them. Finally, Ron and Professor McGonagall began to clap, and the others soon began to join the applause.

"Congratulations, Severus!" Professor McGonagall beamed. "And pleasure meeting you, Peter," she inclined her head politely.

"Thank you," Professor Snape and Professor Row both muttered.

They both turned to stare at eachother, and Professor Snape sensed that there was some sort of similarity between them two which he could not place.

"What was your profession before you came to Hogwarts?" Professor Sprout asked warmly.

Professor Row, his face as always blank and serious, raised an eyebrow. "It does not matter what my profession was."

Professor Snape's lips thinned. He liked this guy. He seemed like a no-nonsense and very serious professor. "Would you kindly inform us which house you are in?"

Professor Row's unwavering eyes met Professor Snape's cold, obsidian ones, before he uninterestedly replied, "Slytherin."

Somehow, talking to this man opened him up a bit, and Professor Snape spilled out his questions. "Who is your father?" he drawled.

"Why does it concern you?"

"It doesn't."

Professor Row stared at the daring man before him. "Very well. My father was Timothy Prince."

Professor Snape jolted upright. "Prince? Prince?!" He took a deep breath. "Who was your grandfather?"

"Augustus Prince," Professor Row shrugged.

Professor Snape's eyes widened, showing the sheer surprise he felt. "Augustus Prince is my grandfather!"

Professor Row merely tensed. "I don't take jokes very lightly," he frowned.

"This is not a joke! I am serious! You know that Eileen Prince married to a Muggle named Tobias Snape!" Professor Snape snapped.

"You are _that _Severus Snape?" Professor Row finally gasped.

"Yes, of course," Professor Snape rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I never knew that he worked here," Professor Row muttered disappointedly.

"Well, I never knew that you would work here either." Professor Snape added, "My mother died when I was very young, and my Muggle father-" He stopped, not wanting to talk about his abusive father.

"Is your father dead?" Professor Row asked his cousin.

"Yes. Overdose of alcohol," he muttered angrily.

"My _mother_ was a Muggle," Professor Row explained, sneering the word 'mother'. "I do not know why they decided to go by the name 'Row' and not 'Prince'. Shame."

"Did you like your mother?"

"No."

"Oh," came Professor's Snape's short response to the answer. It was very peculiar how Professor Row did not like his mother and Professor Snape did not like his father. "Knock on the door of my quarters at seven sharp. It is located in the dungeons."

"I will."

* * *

"Harry, would you like to brew any healing potion while I am talking to Professor Row?" Professor Snape asked.

Harry frowned. It was five minutes till seven. There must have been something he wanted to keep from him, or else he would not have requested privacy. Deciding to come out when he finished the potion, he obeyed. "Yes sir," and hurried into the lab.

At seven sharp, Professor Snape, who was currently reading, heard a knock on the door. With a wave of his hand, the door opened, and Professor Row walked in.

He looked around. "Wow. It's so bare here."

Professor Snape shrugged uncaringly. "Sit," he gestured to the couch.

Professor Row nodded and did so. As he passed the wall, though, he frowned. "What's behind the wall?" he inquired after he was seated.

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot up above hairline. "My library."

"Inherited from your mother," Professor Row stated.

"Exactly."

"My father married a Muggle, and he was… kicked out from the family," Professor Row informed him bitterly.

"My mother married a Muggle too… but she was not 'kicked out', as you so formally put it," Professor Snape sneered.

"It's the tradition. Pureblood families don't kick out their oldest child," Professor Row clucked his tongue.

Professor Snape shook his head sadly. "Where do you live?"

"Small house in a small Muggle neighborhood," came the acrimonious reply.

"You can come live in Prince Manor if you like," the offer was out before Professor Snape could stop it.

"Err…." Professor Row seemed at a loss for words.

"Professor?" a voice called.

"Harry," Professor Snape returned. "You have finished?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Go fetch me the Hogwarts book, please," Professor Snape requested.

Harry hurried away, Professor Row watched in shock and fascination as Harry just disappeared right through the wall. "What?" he asked, befuddled.

"That was the magic you felt," Professor Snape explained. "The wall has many wards on it that only allow Harry and me to go in."

Professor Row nodded in understanding, and Harry returned seconds later. "Here, sir," he breathed, and flipped to the correct page. "And pleasure meeting you, Professor Row." Suddenly, something hit him like a wooden club. His fifth grade teacher was called Peter Row!

"Sit, Harry," Professor Row commanded.

Harry sat. The voice sounded very familiar, too.

"Harry, Professor Row is my cousin," Professor Snape smirked.

Harry's mouth fell open and he gasped. "You have a cousin?"

"I never knew until now," Professor Snape added. "Harry, be frank, would you mind if Professor Row lived with us in Prince Manor?"

"Prince Manor?" Harry repeated. "Oh, the manor you inherited. Of course I wouldn't, considering that he is your family, sir."

Professor Snape turned to Professor Row. "Now, here is something I want to show you, but please don't spread it around." Professor Snape handed his cousin the thick book and pointed to the section.

"Impossible," Professor Row breathed. "Imagine what Dumbledore would think, knowing that Harry Potter had more control over Hogwarts than him."

Harry shrugged, embarrassed. Professor Snape asked Harry, "Which potion did you brew?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?!" Professor Row exclaimed. "How? Only the best Potions Masters can accomplish that!" He paused. "I would like to see you brew."

Harry grinned, another excuse to brew, and looked at Professor Snape with imploring eyes.

"Fine," Professor Snape ground out. "Come on." He led them to the wall.

"Will I be able to pass, Severus?" Professor Row asked emotionlessly.

"Yes, _Peter_," Professor Snape scoffed.

They all strode through the solid wall, and Harry and Professor Snape were greeted by the familiar aroma of potions.

"People would die for these ingredients!" Professor Row gasped, his head swiveling around.

"I have even rarer ones locked up," Professor Snape sighed bluntly. Seriously, what did he expect? The Prince family traced back to _Merlin. _They had many priceless items.

"How about in Prince Manor?"

"Even more."

"Amazing."

"Do you take my offer?" Professor Snape questioned.

Professor Row shrugged half-heartedly. "Why not?"

* * *

"Class, my name is Peter Row, but you may address me as Professor Row or sir," Professor Row drawled, the words rolling over his tongue.

"Row? Is that a Mudblood surname?" Gregory sneered distastefully, and Professor Row's lips thinned.

Draco elbowed his former friend sharply. "Shut up, Goyle." Ever since Professor Snape and the Gryffindors had been part of his life, he had changed his prejudiced beliefs immensely.

"Thank you… Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Row nodded curtly.

"Yes sir," Draco responded respectfully.

Professor Row stared at the boy before him. Obviously pureblood, with that fine clothes, but no hint of arrogance. "Very well. Today, we will be learning the Full Body-Bind curse, _Petrificus Totalus. _Does anyone know what that translates to?"

Harry's hand shot up, while Hermione put her head in her hands, attempting to remember. Well, Professor Row decided to first test Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Petrificus Totalus translates to 'petrify total'?" Harry guessed.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Row awarded.

"Now, does anyone know what the curse does?" Professor Row continued.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione's hand flew up.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"It paralyses," he stated simply.

"Very good. 5 points to Slytherin," Professor Row rewarded the boy proudly. "Last question: what is the counter to this curse?"

Again, the three of their hands were raised, and Professor Row frowned. "No one else knows?" he tried.

Several murmurs of no's rang through the room. "Fine. Ms. Granger, kindly inform your peers here about the counter-curse."

Harry fought to laugh out loud; Professor Row sounded a lot like his Potions Master at the moment. Apparently, Hermione and Draco realized that too, and their eyes widened with shock, and time seemed to freeze for a moment. Finally, Hermione managed to recite, "The counter-curse is the General Counter-Spell, _Finite Incantatem. _The wand movement is in the shape of a shield, and the light is red. It terminates all spell effects."

Professor Row's eyebrows shot up. _And why isn't this girl in Ravenclaw?_ "5 points to Gryffindor again," Professor Row declared, and several Slytherins groaned in protest.

"The incantation is _Petrificus Totalus_, the wand movement is this." Mr. Row waved his wand in a complicated pattern, leaving a trail of visible smoke behind. "The counter is _Finite Incantatem_, and the wand movement is this." He waved his wand in the shape of a shield, leaving wisps of mist behind.

Most students nodded in understanding. "Last thing is, I will have to partner you up. Weasley with Granger, Malfoy with Potter, Goyle with Parkinson…. Please be sure to perform the counter-curse immediately after you paralyses them. If you are unable to do so, then call me."

Nods and "Yes, sir!"s were heard as the students spread out around the room.

The gazes of Draco and Harry met. "You go first," Draco invited.

Harry frowned thoughtfully as he recalled Professor Row's words. "Do you trust me?"

Draco's pale eyebrows shot up with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This is also a lesson about trust," Harry started slowly. "You have to trust that your partner would perform the counter-curse after he curses you."

"Precisely, Mr. Potter," a voice behind both of them drawled.

Harry and Draco spun around, thinking it was Professor Snape, until they reminded themselves that that was Professor Row.

"Do continue," Professor Row allowed them silkily.

Harry and Draco turned back to eachother disbelievingly. "He sounded very much like Professor Snape at that moment!" Draco hissed.

"You'll have to ask Professor Snape about that," Harry smirked, knowing very clearly why that was true. Professor Snape's mother and Professor Row's father grew up together and talked very similarly, and then they passed it on to their heirs. "But for now, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Draco replied hesitantly. "Even though I would have screamed no a few weeks ago."

Harry grinned. "Fine." His wand was in his hand before Draco could blink. Twirling his wand, he incanted, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _He received the desired result when Draco froze and started to topple over. Harry quickly performed a Cushioning Charm to break the fall. Even though Draco was paralyzed, he could still feel, think, hear, and see. Then, he cast the counter-curse. _"Finite Incantatem!"_ while doing the correct wand movement. Draco stood up and brushed the dust of his robes

"Very nice, Mr. Potter!" Professor Row praised. Harry was the first to succeed in casting the curse. Furthermore, he casted the Cushioning Charm (How had he known about it?) and also the counter-curse. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"It's not fair!" A Slytherin cried.

"It is," Professor Row corrected him smoothly. "If it were a Slytherin who accomplished what Mr. Potter had just did then I assure you I would have awarded him the same amount of points." At the Slytherin's ashamed look, he added, "Just to let you know, I am a Slytherin."

The Slytherin's mouth fell open, and Professor Row smirked triumphantly. Being a professor was far better than his previous job.

* * *

The school year moved very smoothly, and before Harry knew it, it was over. Professor Row was certainly a better professor than Quirrel, and he learned many more things than if Quirrel were the professor. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron remained friends, regardless of houses, as time moved very quickly.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood, and his stance made the whole Great Hall grow silent. He cleared his throat. "I want to announce that this term has finally come to an end! The house standings are the following: Gryffindor with 815 points, Slytherin following close behind with 790 points, Ravenclaw with 650 points, and Hufflepuff with 640 points," Headmaster Dumbledore acclaimed. "Congratulations! We will be waiting for you after the summer is over."

The headmaster paused, and Harry saw him turn his head ever so slightly. Curious, he sharpened his hearing, and heard Headmaster Dumbledore indistinctly question, "When does the train leave again?" and someone irritably reply, "Noon."

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes diverted back to the audience. "But for now, the train will be leaving at noon!" He bowed and sat back down again, his eyes sparkling, as if no hesitation took place, in the bright light.

The Hufflepuffs groaned, disappointed that they came in last regardless of their hard work. All of them vowed to do better the next year.

"Exam results!" Harry gasped as thousands of millions of owls soared into the Great Hall, each carrying an individual letter. Cries erupted from all around them as one by one, the students noticed the proud, yet humble, raptors.

Hermione shivered as she inwardly prayed for good grades. "Oh no," she gulped nervously.

Ron snorted uncaringly. "Chillax, Hermione. I'm sure you have good grades."

Harry watched as a letter swiftly floated down into his trembling lap. _Please be good grades,_ he thought. _I want to please Professor Snape. _Shakily, his fingers slowly unsealed the letter, and his eyes snapped close. Saying one last prayer, he unwillingly forced his eyes open and took a peek.

_Charms- O_

Harry couldn't look any further. It was terrifying, discovering what his end-of-the-term grades were.

"Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. When he received no response, he peered over at Harry's exam results. "Holy Merlin, Harry!" he exclaimed.

Harry looked at Ron confusedly, and Ron cried, "Look at your results!"

At Ron's enthusiastic look, Harry convinced himself that that was good news, and finally set his gaze on the parchment.

_Astronomy- O_

_Charms- O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- O _

_Divination- E_

_Herbology- O_

_History of Magic- O_

_Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

Harry frowned at his E, disappointed he had not managed to get the highest grade, but instantly brightened. The reason why he did not get an O was because he did not have the Gift, which most wizards and witches did not. He sighed, anxious to tell his professor about his results.

* * *

"Professor Snape!" Harry greeted excitedly.

Professor Snape turned around once he realized it was his apprentice, he politely inclined his head. "Harry. Now, what have you been up to?"

Harry smiled broadly. "Nothing, sir." He drew out a sheet of parchment. "Sir, look at my results!"

Professor Snape, At Harry's joyous look, accepted it, and scanned over it. "Good grades, Harry. But an E in Divination? Really?"

Harry flinched disappointedly when he did not extract the expected praise. "Sorry, sir, I will do better next time."

Professor Snape looked up in surprise. Apparently, Harry had received the wrong message. "No, Harry, what I meant is that you have done exceptionally well, receiving an E in Divination. Not many without the Gift can manage to do that."

At the praise, his sadness was washed away, and Harry beamed again. "Thank you, sir," and took the parchment back.

Professor Snape nodded curtly. "Now, pack your school belongings up and we will go retrieve Professor Row."

Harry snickered uncontrollably at the word 'retrieve'. "Yes, sir, but will we take the train?"

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows. "No, we will apparate. Though later on, though, you have no need to apparate, you can just teleport, am I correct, yourself. But for now, since you do not know how our destination looks like, you can apparate with us."

"Sounds good to me!" Harry exclaimed happily, but when he realized that he was talking a bit too casually, he added cheekily, "Very well, sir."

* * *

"Err… Peter, hold my hand, and Harry, you too," Professor Snape commanded as he stumbled over his words.

Professor Row and Harry each took a hand, and Professor Snape sighed. He felt very much like a toddler holding hands with his parents at that moment.

Professor Snape waited for a few seconds. "I will apparate now," he announced suddenly, and before the other two had a chance to brace themselves, they were whisked away to the welcoming arms of Prince Manor.

* * *

**A/N: I promise the part where Severus and Harry try to defeat Lord Hojas will come! A good story always ascends in a slope, reaches the climax, and descends again.**

**Please review politely! Thank you to all who have read so far!**


	10. Prince Manor

**The Gift Power by EnchantedUnicorn**

**Chapter 10**

**Prince Manor**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

They arrived with a gate in front of them. "This amulet allows me to enter," Professor Snape said, holding up his amulet. It reminded Harry of the amulet that his professor gave him to protect him from the Dursleys.

He placed his amulet on the keyhole of the gate, and it swiftly slid open. They all hurried in, and were surprised when the scene around them suddenly changed. "Complex spells led us to a different area," Professor Snape explained.

Harry gasped disbelievingly at the lush, fertile fields around him, and a creek of clear, drinkable water flowing through the fields. Beyond the green there was more richness; hills with evergreen trees that stood out, and flowers tinting the hills with pink, red, or blue. A palatial building stood not far from where they were. It was quite a marvelous sight to see. "T-t-this is Prince Manor?!" Harry breathed shakily.

"Yes," Professor Snape confirmed.

"The fields, also?" Professor Row questioned. He was too as shocked as Harry was, never once in his life seeing anything so… harmonious and bright.

"Yes, but not the hills," Professor Snape added. He breathed in deeply, welcoming the pure, fresh air that even Hogwarts lacked.

He led his two permanent guests into his manor, expecting to surprise them once again. He did.

"Merlin, look at the stairs!" Harry gushed, his eyes wide with amazement. The staircases spiraled up, looking as

"And the rooms," Professor Row said. "This regal manor… it's only fit for royalty."

"Well, technically, "princes" are royalty," Harry joked, grinning at Professor Row. The corners of Professor Row's lips twitched.

Harry turned to Professor Snape, broadcasting the adulation he had towards him and his manor. "Sir, you come live here every year?"

"Yes, though I limit myself to only use the necessary rooms and the lab and kitchen," he admitted, not wanting to boast about his inheritance. It was rightfully Professor Row's, too.

Professor Row nodded in understanding. "Good," he said. "Or else there won't be any room for me," he drawled as an afterthought.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Professor Snape smirked.

"Of course we would." Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically, but when both professors menacingly glowered at him, he hastily added, "Not." But Merlin, he was just kidding!

"Well, since that is settled, you both can choose your rooms. There are many to choose from," Professor Snape declared loudly. "Well, not a lot, but the rooms are really big… you two can explore the manor without damaging anything, correct?" After their nods, he said, "Very well. Just don't go into the rooms with warnings."

Before Harry could question him about his last statement, Professor Snape was gone with a swish of his robes. He shared a confused glance with Professor Row and shrugged. "See you!" he exclaimed. "Sir."

He walked away to the right, going down the hallway and stopping at the nearest door. He opened it and looked inside. Just an empty bathroom, connected to a bedroom. He peered cautiously into the next; it was just a bedroom, connected to the bathroom he had just seen. The bedroom was dazzling, with sunlight streaming in through the windows and beautiful scenery outside. The bedroom too had a closet and a small desk with a drawer. It was perfect. If he could have this one, he would. But would Professor Snape allow it?

He brushed his uncertainties aside and went to the next door. At the third one, though, he felt magic. Magic like the one he felt at the wall with the library behind it, only it was colder and darker. He shuddered. He suddenly knew that that was the warning Professor Snape was referring to: Dark magic. Despite the fact that he knew he was not supposed to go in there, he could not help but notice that a small voice inside of him was nagging him to go in. Harry nearly did so, his hand reaching out, but at the last moment drew it back and he profoundly ignored the persuading voice.

"Very good," an approving voice praised behind him. "You have passed your first test."

Harry spun around. "Professor! Test?!" he squeaked, unable to form complete sentences.

"You will certainly have tests! Though you are my Potions Apprentice, I may train you in other areas if I wish," Professor Snape said, dramatically pretending to look offended.

"Does Professor Row have these tests?" Harry asked, mildly curious.

"Professor Row?!" Professor Snape snorted dubiously. "He is not my apprentice, while you are. Furthermore, his level is about the same as mine."

"How do you know?"

Professor Snape's lips thinned. "His magic is strong, so is his will."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Have you finished looking for your bedroom?" Professor Snape inquired.

Harry nodded energetically. "Yes, sir! Would it be fine if I had that one?" He pointed to the opulent room he had longed for.

Professor Snape followed his finger to where it was pointing. "Ah, that one. Of course."

Harry grinned, joyfulness showing on his face. Professor Snape was very kind to let him choose such a grand room. "Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed excitedly. He had his own room. His own room with a desk and a bathroom, and everything else he needed. It was the best gift ever, and he was very touched that he was allowed to live in this manor and sleep in the most sumptuous room he had ever seen before.

Professor Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement of the thanks. Harry was showing too much enthusiasm for a mere room. But, he never had his own, only his cousin's second room. Professor Snape sighed and repeatedly vowed to offer all the love and care that his apprentice had been declined in his childhood.

* * *

"Harry," Professor Snape called after breakfast.

After a few moments, the sound of footsteps were heard, and an annoyed Harry came out. "Sir?"

"Your schedule," Professor Snape smirked slyly, a parchment floating in front of him.

Harry eyes widened. Damn it, and he thought that during summer holidays he might have been able to relax, after his all schoolwork was done. But no, as an apprentice, he had extra work. He groaned. "Yes sir," he muttered sullenly, and accepted the parchment.

_8:30- Breakfast_

_9:00- Chores_

_10:00- Rest_

_10:30- School Assignments_

_11:30- Lunch_

_12:00- Rest_

_12:30- Training_

_17:00- Reading_

_18:00- Dinner_

_19:00- Free time_

_21:30- On bed_

_22:00- Lights out_

Harry looked up, shocked. He rapidly did the math in his head. "What?! That much work, sir?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry, you must be prepared," Professor Snape explained gently. It was about time he told Harry about the next prophecy.

"For what?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"To defeat Lord Hojas. A second prophecy was seen, saying you and I were the only ones who could," Professor Snape said, revealing what had been kept.

A voice behind them said, "What?"

They both spun around, wands in hand. They were lowered when Professor Snape and Harry realized it was Professor Row. "How much did you hear?" Professor Snape demanded.

"All. And if you try to obliviate me…. Just don't," Professor Row warned.

"We won't," Harry said, knowing that his next statement would prevent him from doing so. "Professor Snape, we can trust Professor Row."

Professor Snape stared at Harry, suddenly remembering the first gift he received. "Very well. Peter, swear not to tell anyone this. We'd be grateful if you willingly do so." Then it hit him. The the wards of Prince Manor did not allow anyone truly dark or evil to enter, which confirmed that he was on the Light side.

"I, Peter Row, swear on my wizard's honor to not tell anyone what I have just heard," he said. Magic circled him, binding the oath, and gradually faded away.

"Now that all that is settled, shall we start on your schedule?" Professor Snape asked, fake happiness dripping off his tongue.

"Yes, sir," Harry groaned dejectedly. "Who will train me?"

"Me, and… Peter? Would you mind helping me train Harry?" Professor Snape turned to his cousin.

"No," Professor Row smirked. "We would make great partners."

Harry smiled. They were already beginning to grow into a new family.

* * *

Today's chores were really simple for Harry. And the best part was that he was that he was permitted to use magic to accomplish his tasks! Using magic was wonderful. He could do wandless magic, though when he used a wand, the result was better.

And now, he needed to pack away his clothes and belongings. Without his wand, he cried, "Accio schoolbooks!" They all came floating to him in a neat stack. Using his other hand to open the desk drawer, he dropped the books in with satisfaction. Doing the same with his clothes and trunk, he was done before long.

Professor Snape had also requested Harry to change the colors in the room as he saw fit. Harry immediately knew that that was another test. He knew that Professor Snape was testing if he would change it to green or red, if he respected other opinions or not. So, he changed the ceilings into a pale, creamy green, and his bed covers into maroon. Satisfied, he headed out.

"Done so soon?" Professor Snape, who sitting on the sofa, asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, beaming. _Professor Snape knows that I used wish magic, yet he pretends to be surprised so he won't upset me._

Professor Snape strode to his room. "Very good," he praised approvingly. "You have passed your second test."

Harry smiled softly. "I know, sir. Thank you."

_Harry knew that I was testing him? _Professor Snape thought. "You knew. No wonder. I will have to find a way to catch you by surprise. And Harry," he paused to look at the blushing boy, whose head quickly snapped up, "Call me… Sev or Severus."

Harry's eyes widened. Call a professor by his first name? That was just unheard of! But at the same time, he knew that that would strengthen their bond together. "Yes, s- Sev," Harry obeyed, catching himself.

Severus gazed at the thin boy in front of him. Lily was the only person who called him Sev all the time…. His eyes indistinctly watered a bit, before he rubbed them away, pretending to be tired. "Very well. You can have a prolonged rest, since you have finished your chores early."

Harry inwardly cheered. An hour of free time! "Sir, may I explore the grounds?"

Severus considered for a moment, before replying, "You may. Here is a watch, be back in your room at 10:30 sharp. Be careful. Never take of the watch from now on. It has enchantments to protect it on it." Severus handed Harry a shiny copper watch, one of the Prince family heirlooms. He had one himself, and he could always reveal a hidden clock by turning the tiny knob a few times. It would show a picture of where the owner of the other watch was, which in this case was Harry, and it warns him automatically if Harry is in danger. Similar to the amulet Harry still had around his neck, only it could not transport him anywhere.

Harry examined the watch closely, before delicately slipping it around his bony wrists. He felt magic pulsating from it, but ignored it. Probably just the enchantments Severus was talking about "Thank you so much, P- Severus."

He headed outside, breathing into the fresh air, and headed towards the creek. He peered inside- there was nothing, apart from a rocks. The water looked so clean… he could even drink it.

_"__Harry," _something above him called in a strain voice.

Harry's peered up through his glasses. The voice sounded so familiar. Suddenly, he spotted it. A gleam of gold in the air, reflecting the sunlight shining upon it. _"Aureus!" _he roared joyfully.

The dragon slowly landed, and Harry noted that it had increased ten folds. _"What are you doing here, Aureus?" _Harry could not keep the happiness out of his voice.

_"__I was looking for you, Harry. But please help. I was resting in a cave when these winged, black animals started tearing apart my wings,"_ Aureus whispered, turning around, and revealing a wing with many scratches and marks. Harry knew what made those marks. They were called golters and they had the sharpest teeth in Britain, strong enough to damage the toughest golden dragon's hide.

_"__I'm sorry Aureus. I'll heal you,"_ Harry said, his heart clenching as he looked at his friend's wing.

He gently ran his hands over Aureus's wing, sending glows surrounding the scars. He wished himself to float up in the air for a while, and when he did, he covered the rest of the wing. _"Better now?"_ he asked quietly as he landed on the grass.

_"__Yes, thank you, Harry,"_ Aureus said, her head slowly inching towards Harry's.

Harry stroked the smooth skin and asked, _"How was your new home?"_

_"__It was nice, but I missed you, Harry. There were many other dragons…." _Aureus went one, listing off the events that happened to her. _"And finally my training was over, and I was released and I could roam freely."_

_"__That's wonderful, Aureus," _Harry grinned, petting Aureus again. _"Would you like to stay here? I mean, as long as you don't eat anything Sev tells you not to."_

_"__If that is okay with you," _Aureus said, her eyes sparkling hopefully.

Professor Row walked out of the house while calling, "Harry! Severus has asked me to-" He halted abruptly as he noticed the creature who was threateningly spitting out jets of fire.

_Calm down, Aureus, _Harry thought to his friend. Aureus started resisting the urge to slay the newcomer. It was just a dragon protective instinct.

"Professor Row," Harry greeted politely.

Professor Row had an impassive look, but his eyes were glinting with faint fear. "What in Merlin's name is that?" he exclaimed.

"A dragon, sir," Harry informed him promptly, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I know that," he growled. "Where did you find it?"

"_She _found me. She came to me," Harry explained. "Aureus is my friend." As if to add to that statement, he stroked Aureus again.

Professor Row stared at Harry and the dragon disbelievingly, before quickly cast an Amplifying Charm. "Severus! I need you out. Now," he shouted, and with the charm it boomed and echoed sharply into the manor.

After a few moments, a furious Severus came out, looking like a hound waiting to tear his prey apart. "Merlin, Peter, can't you just follow the simplest-" His eyes suddenly widened with realization at the scene in front of him. "Is… that… a dragon?!" he finally hissed.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied quietly. "The one… Hagrid had." Suddenly, this did not seem like a very amusing situation to him anymore.

"How did she get here?" Severus asked. Prince Manor was in a very isolated area, it was unknown to most.

"I believe we may have formed a bond during our time together," Harry admitted. He looked at Severus with pleading eyes. "Can we please keep Aureus?"

"I suppose we could…." Severus said.

"B-B-But it's illegal to own dragons in Britain!" Professor Row spluttered.

"Prince Manor is not exactly part of Britain, it's almost like a whole different universe. Time runs slower, only inhabitants of Prince Manor and some owls can find it, you can't locate it on a map. After we passed the gate we were led to a whole different area," Severus explained slowly.

Harry and Professor Row gaped at him. "That's just… so abstruse!" Harry blurted, and Professor Snape nodded in understanding.

"How did the dragon find Harry then?" Professor Row inquired silkily.

"That… I do not know. Possibly there bond was so strong that he was able to weave pass the wards and spells of the gate and enter this area," Severus shrugged uncertainly.

"Oh. Well, I can keep Aureus, correct?" Harry asked hopefully, hugging his dragon's snout.

"Yes," Severus said. "There are places where she can hunt around here." He pointed to a patch of green around the far hills.

"But please try to tell her to not eat any owls," Professor Row added.

Harry's thoughts drifted to his snowy owl. He had been declining her attention the whole school year, he noticed grimly. "I will," he vowed, and proceeded to do so.

_Aureus, you see that forest over there?_

_Yes, Harry, what about it?_

_You can hunt there. Just don't eat any owls, they might be messenger owls._

_I think I can manage that._

_Thanks, Aureus!_

Harry turned back to his two professors. "Done. Thank you so much for letting me keep Aureus!"

They both acknowledged the thanks with a nod. "Aureus, huh? Who came up with that name?" Professor Row questioned.

"Oh… err… I did," Harry confessed, blushing. "I thought it would fit her."

Professor Row nodded. "It does, alright. I'd be surprised, though, if it were Hagrid who came up with that name."

Severus smiled thinly. "True," he acquiesced. "Tell her to go hunt. You need to start on your school assignments. By the way, you will go by that schedule for a whole year, since time runs slower here."

Harry groaned. A whole year?! That was too much! "What will I do when I finished all my school assignments?" _Please, rest or free time. _

"You will complete the assignments we give you," Professor Row and Severus chorused simultaneously.

"Fine," Harry spat dejectedly. "Aureus, go hunt now." He waved at the golden dragon.

Aureus seemed to get the idea and took off, disappearing into a small speck in the sky.

The three wizards headed back into the manor, Severus into his lab, Harry and Professor Row into their rooms.

Harry growled at his History of Magic book and the parchment with questions he had given them. Why in Merlin's name did they have summer assignments? Suddenly, Harry had an idea. _I wish that all the answers will appear on this parchment._

Nothing happened. "Damn it. Anti-cheating spells," Harry swore. He unwillingly set to work, gradually putting his mind into the events of the Goblin War.

Finally, he heard a voice call, "Harry! Come out and show me what you have done!"

Harry prayed that his work was satisfactory. He checked his watch: five minutes till lunch. He sighed in relief and grabbed his work, heading out.

Severus was sitting on the sofa as usual, holding his hand out expectantly. Harry passed the parchment to him.

Severus briefly scanned the parchment, noting how accurate each answer was. "Did you find this interesting?" he asked curiously. As a child, he hated learning about goblin wars; he would understand if Harry did too.

"Listening to Professor Binns lecture is boring, but reading the actual text is alright," Harry admitted as he snapped his fingers, the parchment floating back to his desk.

"Smart," Severus said. That was exactly what he did as a student of the boring ghost. "Would you mind calling Peter for lunch?"

Harry smiled slyly, gears already turning in his head. "Of course not, Sev," he said. He quickly sharpened his hearing, listening to any sounds of Professor Row, before walking away.

Severus frowned. That smile looked awfully suspicious…. He waved it off. Slytherin Harry might be, and he would like to see what was going to happen. And wait… how did Harry know where Professor Row's room was? That damn boy was too intelligent for his own good.

Harry walked down the hallway and up the stairs. When he was sure he was out of sight, he shifted into Severus wearing a pink pair of pajamas. After he arrived at Professor Row's room, he knocked vigorously at the door and waited.

An irritated Professor Row appeared at the door, but his expression instantly changed into a surprised one when he saw Severus, which he did not know was Harry. "Merlin, Severus!" He could not contain his laughter and smiles.

Harry cleared his throat. "I would like you down for lunch right now." He tossed his hair back over his shoulders. It was not greasy at all.

"F-Fine," Professor Row stuttered in between fits of laughter. It was very amusing to him to see his cousin in such fashion.

Harry hastily walked away and transformed back into Harry, then ran towards his room with lightning speed. He ensured he had privacy, before bursting into muffled laughter. Severus with pink pajamas?! That was just unheard of! He wondered what Professor Row was thinking right then.

After a few moments, he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He bolted up, prepared to hear any conversation going to take place.

* * *

Professor Row trudged down the stairs, fighting to keep the smile of his face. Was that really Severus he saw? It couldn't have been anyone else, there were no poltergeist in Prince Manor as far as he knew. And Harry couldn't possibly have done it, there was no way he could have imitated Severus so accurately.

He entered the living room and saw Severus there, reading a Potions book. "Severus!" he called.

"You're down. Where is Harry?" Severus remarked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Professor Row exclaimed indignantly.

Severus's brow furrowed. "I told him to call you down," he said.

Professor Row stared at his cousin, wondering if this were some type of joke or so. "What do you mean? You were the one who called me down!"

"No, I was here the whole time!"

"You were wearing pink pajamas and you told me to come down!" Professor Row argued.

Severus frowned thoughtfully. He had instructed Harry to call Professor Row down, Harry had a sly look on his face, and then Peter claimed that it was him wearing pink pajamas who called him. The pieces all fit together. "I believe we may have been subjected to a school boy prank," Severus growled. "Harry."

"How?" Professor Row asked disbelievingly.

"Later," Severus said. "But for now, let's go get him."

* * *

Harry heard the words, "But for now, let's go get him," and felt the sensation that someone was looking for him, before immediately springing into action. But he needed time… yet he promised Severus he would not freeze time for mischief.

Harry did not know what was up with him today, but he seemed pretty fond of pranks. Wasting no time, he created a fake clone of himself, sleeping on the bed. It was physical, it moved slightly, but it had no feelings or reactions. _Perfect, _Harry thought, and turned himself invisible and incorporeal, before backing off into a corner.

When the door swung open, Harry walked through the wall and to dining room, turning visible as he sat on a chair, while Severus and Professor Row were staring at the sleeping Harry.

Professor Row firmly prodded Harry's stomach with his finger. "Definitely fake," he commented.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

They both headed back out and were shocked to see Harry happily sitting on a chair, relaxed.

"Y-You… you… you…" they both stammered.

Professor Row came back to his senses and smirked evilly, vowing revenge. "I will show you what happens to naughty boys who play pranks on us two," he growled. Seeing that Harry sitting on a chair too close for him to react, and his wand was in his holster, Professor Row took the advantage and cried, _"Titillando!"_

Harry raised an eyebrow as the hex shot towards him. He slashed his hand and countered, _"Protego." _The hex absorbed harmlessly in the shield.

Professor Row was left speechless. _A wandless shield?! _he thought.

"Shall we eat now?" Harry asked. "We are already behind schedule."

"Right… err… Lea!" Severus called.

A house elf wearing a piece of cloth with the Prince seal appeared. "Yes, Master, what may Lea do for Master?"

"Would you please get us each a bowl of salad and a sandwich?" Severus requested.

"Yes, Master, is there anything else you need?" Lea squeaked.

"Please, a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry and a cuppa for Peter and me. I would prefer it black with milk, and Peter…." Severus looked at Peter expectantly.

"I would like the same, thank you," he hastened to say.

"Yes, Master Peter, Master Harry, and Master Severus, it shall be here in a minute!" Lea popped away.

After everyone had washed their hands and seated themselves, the food appeared. Harry ate it slowly, savoring the unique taste of the salad and sandwich. "Mmm…. How did Lea make these?" Harry asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. As for that, you have to ask her," Severus said.

After ten minutes, Harry stared at his half-eaten salad and sandwich longingly. "I'm sorry, sir, I can't eat any more," he said to no one in particular

Professor Row turned to Harry. "Eat three more bites of your sandwich and salad, and finish drinking your pumpkin juice." At Harry's hesitation, he added, "Or else Severus will make you drink Nutrient Potions every day."

Harry obeyed without reluctance. After eating, Harry brought his dishes to the sink, and out of boredom, cleaned them by hand. Then, he went outside and climbed swiftly up a tree, enjoying the feeling of height and the cool breeze blowing down on his face. He gazed over the hills thoughtfully, wondering how his friends were doing and how long was this summer going to be. The word 'long' hit him, and he glanced at his watch. Two minutes till training starts! He scampered down the tree and ran into the house effortlessly, waiting for Severus or Professor Row to come out.

When the second hand on his watch struck twelve, both professors came out. "Glad to see you are on time. We will both be training you DADA for this whole session," Severus announced.

Harry groaned. He sensed it was going to be a long and tiring afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: More than 4000+ words! A treat for you!**

**Knock-knock. Trick-or-treat! My favorite type of treats are reviews! *hint***


End file.
